


resilient little thing

by LovelyLesbian



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Texting, be warned the author does NOT like jd, just for fun, over arching plot? i dont know, school shooting warning ch 18-??, the mean girls crew shows up in ch 8, there WILL be nicknames bc the author loves them, updates are whenever i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLesbian/pseuds/LovelyLesbian
Summary: a heathers gc fic. wow!! so original!!!the mean girls crew shows up in ch 8
Relationships: Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 162
Kudos: 132





	1. what in god fuck

**Author's Note:**

> 1) hey kiddos, if ur reading this and u know me no you dont ❤️
> 
> 2) this probably isnt good and im sure this is v similar to many other fics like this but yk i wanted to do this so i did.
> 
> 3) does anyone know the app that all these fics are based on?? like ive never been able to figure it out but idk mb we as a fanfic society made it up.
> 
> 4) to anyone following glowsticks: school just started and i have to put like actual work in for that one so just like let me have my baby crackfic and the new chapter will be out soon enough
> 
> quick tw for implied/referanced abuse

**My Main Bitches** {3:47 P.M.}

**_HeatherChandler has added VeronicaSawyer to “My Main Bitches”_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to stressy.depressy_ **

**stressy.depressy:** what in god fuck is this

 **duck:** did u just say god fuck

 **duck:** what does that even mean

 **babey:** it’s a groupchat!!!!! for the heathers!!!!!

 **stressy.depressy:** so many exclamtion

 **babey:** they’re nessaccarry!!!!

 **angery:** That is not how you spell ‘necessary’, Heather.

 **babey:** it’s a hard word heather!!!!

 **stressy.depressy:** heather u use proper grammer and shit?

 **angery:** Yes.

 **stressy.depressy:** absolutley sickening

 **duck:** she refuses to join the lowercase gang and for that reason we cant add her to the gc

 **stressy.depressy:** what gc

 **angery:** What groupchat?

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {4:15 P.M.}

**_HeatherDuke has added VeronicaSawyer to “the lowercase gang”_ **

**honk:** this gc

 **babey:** welcome!!!!!!!!

 **VeronicaSawyer:** lol i like that heather m’s name is the same as in the other chat

 **honk:** she’s baby.

 **grease2:** she’s baby.

 **babey:** i’m baby.

 **VeronicaSawyer:** who is grease2????

 **honk:** change ur name it’s fucking boring

 **honk:** also it’s jd

**_VeronicaSawyer has left “the lowercase gang”_ **

**honk:** bitch tf

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **HeatherDuke — > VeronicaSawyer **{4:20 P.M.}

**HeatherDuke:** why’d you leave?

**_HeatherDuke has changed their name to duck_ **

**VeronicaSawyer:** reasons

 **duck:** elaborate.

 **VeronicaSawyer:** see like i would

 **VeronicaSawyer:** but i rly dont want to

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to roslyn_ **

**duck:** whos roslyn

 **roslyn:** it’s a song.

 **duck:** sad song?

 **roslyn:** it does happen to b on my sad playlist

 **duck:** figures. also u didnt answer my question

 **roslyn:** well see here’s the thing

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {4:22 P.M.}

**angery:** Where did everyone go?

 **babey:** i’m still here!!

 **angery:** Hi, Heather. Would you happen to know anything about the groupchat Heather was talking about?

 **angery:** I assume that’s where you all went.

 **babey:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i know nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **angery:** See, Heather, when you put a very long “uh” in front of “I know nothing” and then a very long string of exclamation marks after it, it looks a little sus.

 **babey:** idk what ur talkin abt!!!!!!

 **babey:** mama’s calling me!!!! gtg!!!!

 **angery:** Liar.

 **babey:** am not!!!!!! i do have to go!! i love u tho <3

 **angery:** Sigh. I love you too. <3

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > roslyn **{4:29 P.M.}

**duck:** u can’t just say heres the thing and then l e a v e

 **roslyn:** i didn’t leave!!! i’m typing

 **duck:** oh my bad continue

 **roslyn:** so like i dont rly know how to say this but from the beginning of eighth grade to end of sophomore year i dated jd. and u might think wow so cool! a three year relationship, how healthy!! well um youd be ~incorrect~ we were great for like eighth to ninth and then smth happened. i dont know what it was but he started being meaner. he’d always been a lil weird but yk so am i so i didn’t question it but sometime after the first semester of freshman year he just ,,, changed? and yk it wasnt much at first, it was little things like stopping me while i was talking and stuff like that. he made me stop hanging out w betty and martha. he controlled my speech, i still don t know how he did that but he did. but from the outside youd still think we were so happy and i didnt realize how unhappy i was til we did that healthy relationship thing at the end of the year in tenth grade. and i was like that guy sounds just like jd,,, and then it hit me that it wasnt a good relationship. so i tried to break up w him but then he threatened suicide and i was worried and i told his dad. jd got a therapist and i was able to break up w him but every now and then he’ll try to get back togther w me or he’ll act like he’s still my bf.

 **roslyn:** so um yeah. that’s why i left the chat.

 **duck:** oh my god vv

 **duck:** i’ll kick him from the chat rn.

 **roslyn:** oh no, it’s ur chat u can b friends w him it’s none of my business

 **duck:** NO I THINK TF NOT IM NOT GONNA B FRIENDS W MY FRIENDS ABUSER HESGETTING KICKED

 **roslyn:** oh okay

 **roslyn:** thank you. and also i’d like to keep this between us. no one else rly knows besides martha and betty.

 **duck:** of course!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {4:33 P.M}

**honk:** lil bitch time 4 u to get tf out

 **grease2:** what? is this because of veronica? i swear heather you can’t trust anything that girl says she doesnt think before she types

 **honk:** ur un fucking believable.

**_honk has removed grease2 from “the lowercase gang”_ **

**_honk has added VeronicaSawyer to “the lowercase gang”_ **

**honk:** plz change ur name it’s b o r i n g

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to vivvy_ **

**honk:** is this another song???

 **vivvy:** no but when u called me vv in the private chat my dumbass brain said vivvy like vivian instead of two v’s. so uh. vivvy.

 **babey:** thats so cute!!!!!!

 **vivvy:** the baby is back

 **babey:** yeah!!! do u guys think that heather is mad at us bc we havent been talking 2 her for a while???

 **honk:** omg i forgot abt heather

 **vivvy:** literally how

 **honk:** i was talking 2 you

 **vivvy:** valid. also im gonna change my name in our private chat @ heather so i match w this one

 **babey:** we don’t have private chat?????

 **vivvy:** omg no i meant heather duke

 **vivvy:** good lord that’s confusing.

 **vivvy:** @ heather m can i call u emmy?

 **babey:** where’d u get that

 **vivvy:** well ur last name starts w m and i rly like giving ppl nicknames so uh i just did emmy

 **babey:** valid yes u may

 **honk:** i feel left out

 **vivvy:** i could do deedee but i feel like youd hate it

 **honk:** you’d b correct never call me that

 **vivvy:** alrighty

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > roslyn **{4:45 P.M.}

**_roslyn has changed their name to vivvy_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {5:03 P.M}

**stressy.depressy:** idk if y’all do good night texts but i am going to bed good night

 **angery:** It’s five P.M.

 **stressy.depressy:** and?? im fucking tired. and depressed. i crave temporary death

 **duck:** did u just call sleep temporary death

 **stressy.depressy:** yes i did its like a free trial of death

 **angery:** That's not how it works.

 **stressy.depressy:** that's exactly how it works

 **duck:** she aint wrong. good night veronica

 **angery:** Good night, Veronica.

 **babey:** ninight vivvy!!!!!!!

 **stressy.depressy:** gn <3


	2. and turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heather likes animals

**My Main Bitches** {10:37 A.M.}

**duck:** HEY im conducting polls for yearbook plz participate

**babey:** okay!!!! what r the questions???

**stressy.depressy:** shouldn’t you be walking around asking ppl? not just the three of us?

**duck:** okay the world does not revolve around u i am asking other ppl. this is just easier for yall

**duck:** so r u gonna answer my questions or???

**angery:** Stop texting during class.

**stressy.depressy:** hypocrite. yeah heather i’ll do ur poll

**duck:** thank you!!!!!!! the question is “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

**angery:** That’s such a childish question.

**babey:** happy!!!

**stressy.depressy:** dead **  
**

**babey:** and also a vet, maybe. i like dogs!!!!

**angery:** Veronica-

**duck:** JKBGFISJH VERONICA NO I MEANT LIKE JOBS

**stressy.depressy:** oh yeah probably like a lawyer

**angery:** Are you kidding?

**stressy.depressy:** no should i be

**duck:** veronica sawyer the lawyer

**angery:** To answer your question, Heather, I don’t know what I want to be when I grow up.

**duck:** you dont????? i wouldve thought youd have it all figured out by now

**babey:** @ vv y do u want 2 be a lawyer???? thats so hard!!!!

**stressy.depressy:** well 1) so is being a vet but go off ig

**stressy.depressy:** and 2) my ex was always telling me i’d marry a lawyer and when we broke up i decided that i’d be my own damn lawyer

**duck:** i love becoming a lawyer out of spite

**duck:** that’s very you

**angery:** You’ve had a boyfriend? You?

**stressy.depressy:** first of all rude. second of all yes it was like two or three years long

**angery:** You don’t know how long?

**stressy.depressy:** math is hard

**babey:** what happened? like whyd you break up

**stressy.depressy:** i don’t want to talk abt it

**babey:** okay!!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**duck — > vivvy **{10:49 A.M.}

**duck:** r u okay? idk how talking abt jd makes u feel so like i just wanted to check

**vivvy:** yeah i’m good. just a little stressed out but i blame calculus for that

**duck:** oh ew im in statistics. its still bad i feel like calculus would b worse

**vivvy:** you would be correct what the fuck even is calculus

**duck:** i have no idea im in statistics

**vivvy:** so youve mentioned. arent u in yearbook rn? dont you have to poll ppl or smth?

**duck:** no that’s what the underclassmen are for i’m doing page layouts

**vivvy:** then why did you text us? u made heather angry

**duck:** bitch heather’s always angry it’s a fact of life. also i wanted to know what u wanted to be when you grow up

**vivvy:** i feel like you couldve asked but what do i know

**duck:** i could have but it simply did not occur to me

**vivvy:** omg emmy is literally blowing up the other chat when do u think heather will yell at her

**duck:** thirty seconds

**duck:** what’s she typing

**vivvy:** shes listing all the other animals she likes

**duck:** wait but she likes all animals

**vivvy:** that’s why the chat is blowing up heather’s gonna kill her

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {10:51 A.M.}

**babey:** wait but i don’t just like dogs

**babey:** i also like cats

**babey:** and fish

**babey:** and ferrets

**babey:** and parrots

**babey:** and parakeets

**babey:** and iguanas

**babey:** and turtles

**babey:** and hedgehogs

**babey:** and snakes

**babey:** and frogs

**babey:** and bunnies

**babey:** and guinea pigs

**babey:** and spiders

**babey:** and horses

**babey:** and sheep

**babey:** and ducks

**babey:** and geese

**babey:** and mice

**angery:** SHUT

**angery:** UP

**angery:** HEATHER

**angery:** JESUS CHRIST

**babey:** sorry heather. i’ll stop.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {10:54 A.M}

**babey:** hey are either of you busy?

**vivvy:** i’m not. just finished the work that winters gave us for today

**babey:** can u meet me in the c hallway bathroom?

**vivvy:** of course b there as fast as i can

**babey:** thank you vv <3

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**duck — > vivvy **{10:57 A.M}

**vivvy:** she’s okay

**vivvy:** just got excited about the animals and didn’t realize that it would annoy heather

**duck:** does she have something to play with? she likes to do that when she’s upset

**vivvy:** she has a ball of pipe cleaners?

**duck:** that’ll work. just don’t let her put it in her mouth

**vivvy:** y

**duck:** when she’s upset she might put something in her mouth and she’ll freak out if it’s the pipe cleaners

**duck:** they don’t feel good inside her mouth :^(

**vivvy:** okay. i’m gonna focus on emmy now see u at lunch

**duck:** see u later

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**VeronicaSawyer — > HeatherMcNamara **{11:05 A.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to vivvy_ **

**vivvy:** did u make it back to art all right?

**HeatherMcNamara:** yeah i mean it was right down the hall

**vivvy:** just checking!!

**HeatherMcNamara:** thank you!!!

**_HeatherMcNamara has changed their name to lellow_ **

**vivvy:** oh not babey??

**lellow:** no, thought i’d do smth new!! is that okay??

**vivvy:** of course!!! can i change my name to blue?

**lellow:** if you want to!!

**_vivvy has changed their name to blue_ **

**blue:** nice.

**blue:** hey emmy can i ask you a personal question

**lellow:** um i guess so

**blue:** does heather know you have autism?

**lellow:** which one?

**blue:** chandler

**lellow:** no she doesnt.

**blue:** keep it between the lowercase gang?

**lellow:** yes please!!

**blue:** lit okay

**blue:** mr. winters is giving me shit abt being on my phone i gtg

**lellow:** bye!!!! <3

**blue:** <3

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**honeyduke — > bestbabey **{11:09 A.M.}

**honeyduke:** r u sure ur okay?

**bestbabey:** yes!!!! i’m all good!!! just got a little bit sad bc heather didn’t like my animals!

**bestbabey:** its my fault tho i shouldn’t have said anything! she doesnt care abt the animals

**honeyduke:** no my love! it’s not ur fault u were just excited! i’ll make heather apologize later.

**honeyduke:** probably after school, so she wont get mad abt texting during class

**bestbabey:** omg stop!!! i dont deserve u!!

**honeyduke:** you deserve the world. i gtg the underclassman r back from doing polls <3

**bestbabey:** be nice to them!!!! ily <3

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {4:17 P.M.}

**angery:** Heather, I’m sorry for yelling at you about your animal texts.

**stressy.depressy:** i feel like duke is holding a gun to heather’s head and making her type that lol

**duck:** i am doing no such thing

**babey:** thank u heather!!! i’m sorry for doing that!! i won’t do it again!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {4:19 P.M.}

**vivvy:** emmy u can talk abt animals in here whenever u want

**honk:** hell yeah! we love ur random animal facts

**babey:** omg you guys are too nice!!!!! i’ll try not to annoy you too much!!!!

**vivvy:** u could never! like i said u can tell us whatever u want abt animals whenever you want

**babey:** i love you guys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are emmy and duke togther???? maybe so.


	3. #killalmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt title: no vivian, just veronica.

**JasonDean — > VeronicaSawyer **{11:43 A.M.}

**JasonDean:** baby, you can’t keep deleting our chat. we need to talk.

 **VeronicaSawyer:** for the hundredth fucking time, WE ARE NOT DATING ANYMORE

 **VeronicaSawyer:** THERE IS NO NEED TO TALK

 **JasonDean:** ouch, ronnie. hate to break it to you, but there is a need to talk. i heard you’re spreading rumors about me.

 **JasonDean:** saying i was toxic? ronnie, we both know that’s not how it was. you needed me and i was there for you and this is how you repay me?

 **JasonDean:** and honestly, this whole “we’re not dating’ skit need to come to a stop. if you keep this up, you’ll be sorry.

 **VeronicaSawyer:** ITS NOT A SKIT

 **VeronicaSawyer:** LEAVE ME ALONE FOR GODS SAKE

**_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧ ** _  
_**

 **My Main Bitches** {11:47 A.M.}

**babey:** did anyone else just see veronica z o o m down the b hall??

 **duck:** im in anatomy was it funny

 **babey:** idk i think she may have been crying

 **angery:** Class JUST started, why are we texting?

 **duck:** what hallway r u in

 **angery:** I’m in anatomy.

 **duck:** which is the ????

 **angery:** You are literally in the same class as me. We’re in the C Hallway.

 **duck:** wait ur in my class????

 **babey:** should i go check on her??

 **stressy.depressy:** I’m fine.

 **babey:** a lie!!! you used caps!!!!!

 **stressy.depressy:** it was a mistake, i’m all good heather

 **babey:** i’m gonna ask to go to the bathroom bc i don’t believe you!!

 **babey:** sorry!!!!

 **stressy.depressy:** it’s whatever i guess

 **duck:** tell us when u get back 2 class and if youre ok!

 **stressy.depressy:** okay

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {11:55 A.M.}

**stressy.depressy:** back in class

 **babey:** me too!!

 **duck:** r u okay @ vivvy

 **duck:** vivvy?

 **babey:** i don’t think she wants to talk abt it rn heather

 **duck:** um okay?

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > vivvy **{11:57 A.M.}

**duck:** hey my dude you know i’m here if u want to talk abt whatever happened?

 **duck:** i won’t snitch like the school counselors

 **duck:** they’re fucking bitches

 **duck:** i have to pay attention rn but text me if you need me

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > VeronicaSawyer **{1:15 P.M.}

**JasonDean:** veronica, this is getting old. i’ll see you tonight.

**_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧ ** _  
_**

 **My Main Bitches** {1:15 P.M.}

**stressy.depressy:** no one is excluded when i say kill all men.

 **angery:** I- um. Okay?

 **babey:** #killalmond

 **duck:** vivvy r u sure youre okay

 **duck:** also emmy wtf

 **angery:** Where did these nicknames come from? What was wrong with our given names?

 **stressy.depressy:** all three of u are named heather that’s so goddamn confusing

 **stressy.depressy:** so i choose emmy for heather m bc her last name starts w m. vivvy came from my brain being dumb and reading vv as vivvy.

 **stressy.depressy:** u and heather d don’t have nicknames so like if you could do us all a favor and come up w some that would b GREAT

 **babey:** #killalmond

 **stressy.depressy:** i’m w emmy. fuck men

 **angery:** Will do.

 **duck:** THAT IS NOT WHAT SHE MEANT HEATHER AND U KNOW IT

 **angery:** She set herself up for that one.

 **stressy.depressy:** that fact that you’d rather date men than women-

 **duck:** ^^^^ what she said

 **babey:** ditto

 **angery:** Am I the only straight one here?

 **stressy.depressy:** lol looks like it

 **angery:** So that ex of yours that we were talking about the other day, it wasn’t a boy?

 **stressy.depressy:** no it was. i’m bi. he’s the reason i’m the #killalmond mood rn

 **duck:** did he do smth?? do i need to do smth to him??

 **babey:** no violence!!!!!

 **angery:** ^^

 **stressy.depressy:** i’ll text u later heather

 **angery:** I suddenly see the need for nicknames

 **stressy.depressy:** heather d

 **duck:** okay

 **babey:** what do y’all have next period??

 **stressy.depressy:** y’all????

 **duck:** heather we live in ohio

 **duck:** where did “y’all” come from

 **babey:** bullying >:^(

 **angery:** I have Government.

 **duck:** it’s my aid period, i’m in the library

 **stressy.depressy:** yoooooo it’s my aid period too! i’m the front office,i wanted to be a library aid tho

 **duck:** it’s so much fun

 **stressy.depressy:** if i don’t have a lot of notes to run i’ll ask if i can come hang out w you

 **duck:** do it! we have puzzles!

 **angery:** Private chats exist for a reason

 **stressy.depressy:** heather’s mad bc she has to b in government and isnt doing puzzles

 **duck:** sucks 2 suck

 **angery:** Shut up. Class is starting.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {2:05 P.M.}

**duck:** [finishedpuzzle.jpg]

 **stressy.depressy:** fuckin love puzzles

 **angery:** shut UP

 **stressy.depressy:** omg heather didn’t capitalize shut

 **duck:** screenshotted!!

 **duck:** you can’t tell but vivvy and i just high fived

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > vivvy **{4:13 P.M.}

**duck:** so

 **vivvy:** so

 **duck:** it’s later

 **vivvy:** and?

**duck:** _[ stressy.depressy: i’ll text u later heather ]_

**vivvy:** damn u remembered

 **duck:** i meant what i said earlier

 **vivvy:** no snitching?

 **duck:** pinky promise

 **vivvy:** that’s legally binding

 **duck:** i know. tell me what’s up, i won’t interupt.

 **vivvy:** jd created a chat this morning acting like he was still my bf

 **vivvy:** he said i was spreading rumors and that if i kept “acting” like we weren’t dating then i’d be sorry

 **vivvy:** hold on i’ll send the screenshots i took

 **vivvy:** [jdstexts.jpg]

 **vivvy:** [jdstexts2.jpg]

 **vivvy:** and as u can see i deleted the chat and from there i zoomed down the b hall and emmy followed me into the bathroom.

 **vivvy:** and then he created another chat and said “veronica, this is getting old. i’ll see you tonight.”

 **vivvy:** and now im scared out of my mind bc he knows where i live and he’s broken my window lock so many times i don’t think it works

 **duck:** done?

 **vivvy:** yeah.

 **duck:** is there somewhere you can go? you said martha and betty know abt him? why not have a sleepover with one of them

 **vivvy:** he knows where they live too we were all one friend group. he knows that’s where i’d go heather im so scared what if he wants sex i cant do that again i just i cant

 **duck:** what about my house

 **vivvy:** i cant heather i dont want to impose

 **duck:** nonsense, i will do whatever to keep you safe from him

 **duck:** besides he was only in the lowercase gang bc i had to text him for yearbook last year and he fit the requirements of being in the chat

 **duck:** which is only having ur caps off but yk every other damn person in that class had caps on it was gross

 **duck:** anyways he doesn’t know where i live or anything and my mom doesnt care

 **vivvy:** let me text my parents…

 **duck:** okay.

 **vivvy:** they said yes, they’re glad i’m making more friends

 **vivvy:** thank you, heather.

 **duck:** i’ve got you.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {7:37 P.M.}

**duck:** IM DEAD OH MY GOD

 **babey:** don’t be dead!!!! what happened!!!!

 **duck:** veronica’s spending the night at my house and i must’ve texted my mom asking if vivvy could stay over instead of veronica bc we get to my house and my mom goes “How lovely to meet you, Vivian” and veronicas SO CONFUSED and goes “who??”

 **duck:** and my mom goes “HEATHER YOU SAID YOU WERE BRINGING A VIVIAN OVER WHO THE FUCK IS THIS” and i am dying on the floor and veronica is like “im veronica” and my mom is like “HEATHER WHERE IS VIVIAN” and i cant fucking breathe so after like five minutes of her yelling at me abt vivian i finally calm down to explain that there is no vivian, just veronica

 **stressy.depressy:** it was wild

 **angery:** Heather, how do you type so fast?

 **duck:** talent

 **babey:** omg that’s great

 **babey:** wait why is veronica spending the night at ur house

 **duck:** for fun

 **angery:** That’s all?

 **stressy.depressy:** yup

 **angery:** Okay then…

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > vivvy **{7:46 P.M.}

**vivvy:** thanks for covering w the heathers

 **duck:** np but why are we texting we’re in the same room

 **vivvy:** your mom is standing right outside the door and i don’t need her questioning me

 **duck:** how do you know?????

 **vivvy:** lots of practice and paranoia

 **duck:** oh. okay. i have a q

 **vivvy:** go for it

 **duck:** y don’t u just block jd so he cant message u?

 **vivvy:** he keeps making new accounts and it’s not worth it any more

 **duck:** :^( im sorry

 **vivvy:** hey man ur letting me stay the night at ur house bc my creepy ex bf threatened me ur helping big time

 **duck:** aww i do what i can

 **vivvy:** <3

 **duck:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember last chapter when i was like r they dating??? scratch that i have a new pairing u can probably tell what is but im not gonna add it to the tags til it happens.
> 
> also my fav part of this chapter is "no vivian, just veronica"


	4. issheokay.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a shorter one y'all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> for "offbrand riverdale"  
> mom=martha  
> detectiveat16=betty  
> daddykins=veronica
> 
> tw fo jd being himself and threatening r*pe

**My Main Bitches** {9:52 P.M.}

**duck:** guys i think smth is wrong w veronica

 **babey:** oh no!!!!! what happened??

 **duck:** she’s been laying face down on the floor for like ten minutes w her headphones in

 **duck:** [issheokay.jpg]

 **angery:** What’s she listening to?

 **duck:** umm lemme check

 **duck:** not your way-misterwives

 **angery:** Well, that’s not a sad song, so I don’t know what she’s doing.

 **stressy.depressy:** heather listens to misterwives??????

 **duck:** how did you type that without lifting your head

 **stressy.depressy:** talent dont judge

 **angery:** I do, in fact, listen to MisterWives.

 **stressy.depressy:** ur grammar makes me s a d

 **angery:** Suck it up, buttercup.

 **stressy.depressy:** ew u sound like my dad

 **duck:** i still don’t know why veronica was laying on the florr face down listening to the same song over and over again

 **babey:** florr

 **stressy.depressy:** hehehehe florr

 **duck:** veronica is giggling like a madman

 **stressy.depressy:** florr

 **duck:** shut your up and answer the question

 **stressy.depressy: ‘** tis simply a vibe also the lyrics rly hit home rn

 **babey:** On my way! to try it

 **angery:** Heather, what?

 **babey:** heck it auto corrected omw to On my way! i hate it here

 **duck:** oooooooo babey cursed

 **babey:** heck isnt a bad word!!

 **babey:** right?

 **babey:** heather?

 **babey:** heather?

 **babey:** veronica?

 **stressy.depressy:** heather’s laughing my dude, i’m sorry

 **stressy.depressy:** heck is not a bad word it’s just that that’s the closest we’ve ever seen you cuss

 **babey:** the day i say the f word you’re all done for

 **stressy.depressy:** I DIDNT DO SHIT THE HEATHERS ARE THE ONES LAUGHING

 **babey:** how do u know abt heather c??

 **stressy.depressy:** …

 **stressy.depressy:** heather face timed her

 **babey:** oh

 **stressy.depressy:** emmy?

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **blue — > lellow **{10:13 P.M.}

**blue:** emmy are you okay

 **lellow:** i just don’t understand why they’re laughing

 **blue:** i guess to some people it’s funny how quickly panicked abt heck being a cuss word. it’s not and i’m abt to to tell them to shut the fuck up

 **lellow:** you don’t have to i just needed the clarification

 **blue:** they shouldn’t have been laughing as hard as they are anyways i’ll knock some sense in to em

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {10:27 P.M.}

**angery:** I’m sorry for laughing at you, Heather. I realize what I did was wrong and hurt your feelings.

 **duck:** ditto

 **stressy.depressy:** heather.

 **duck:** i am also sorry for laughing it was wrong and it probably wont happen again

 **babey:** thank u for apologizing

 **stressy.depressy:** <3 we love u emmy

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > VeronicaSawyer **{2:07 A.M.}

**JasonDean:** dumb move, not being at your own house but don’t worry. i’ll find you and we can talk.

 **VeronicaSawyer:** please, for the love god, leave me alone

 **JasonDean:** i’ve met god. he had nothing nice to say about you.

 **VeronicaSawyer:** what do you even want??

 **JasonDean:** well, given the way you’ve been acting recently, i’ll have to teach you lesson.

 **JasonDean:** and before you ask, yes. lesson means i’ll be fucking you out of your mind

**_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {2:16 A.M.}

**_stressy.depressy has changed their name to panik_ **

**panik:** how to get someone 2 stay away from u forever??????????

 **angery:** homicide

 **duck:** restraining order

 **panik:** neither helpful!!!!!!!!!!!

 **panik:** goodbye cruel world!!!!!!!!!!! it’s been a goddamn pleasure

 **duck:** veronica where the fuck are you

 **panik:** ex bf is trying to find me and wants 2 do devils tango will die before doing that ever again

 **duck:** where are you??

 **panik:** idk ur house so big

 **duck:** describe ur surroundings

 **panik:** um blue bathroom w beach theme

 **duck:** stay put i’m coming

 **angery:** What a wild ride, is Veronica okay?

 **panik:** no!!!!!!!!! ex bf wants 2 do devils tango!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **angery:** I don’t know what that means.

 **duck:** from what i’ve gathered it’s sex

 **angery:** Oh. Why would you describe it in such a way?

 **panik:** i’m am panik and the word makes me uncomfy

 **angery: “** I’m am”

 **duck:** heather now is n o t the time

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {6:55 A.M.}

**babey:** omg i was asleep is vivvy okay?????

 **panik:** physically yes emotionally no

 **babey:** whats ur fav snack?

 **panik:** idk goldfish and m&ms r pretty cool

 **babey:** right on

 **babey:** r u still panik?

 **panik:** no not anymore

**_panik has changed their name to stressy.depressy_ **

**babey:** okay cool

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **offbrand riverdale** {7:34 A.M.}

**mom:** Veronica, would you care to explain why a certain ex bf of yours tried to bREAK INTO MY HOUSE LAST NIGHT

 **detectiveat16:** same here wtf was up w that

 **daddykins:** well

 **daddykins:** it involves some threatening of my safety and mental sanity

 **daddykins:** and uh a very angry bitch who couldn’t find me last night

 **detectiveat16:** yeah that checks out

 **mom:** Where’d you sleep last night?

 **daddykins:** heather’s

 **mom:**???

 **daddykins:** heather duke

 **mom:** Oh, she used to be such a lovely girl!

 **daddykins:** she still is a lovely girl!!

 **detectiveat16:** mmhmm

 **daddykins:** she’s very lovely thank you very much goodbye

 **detectiveat16:** you cant just end conversations like that-

 **daddykins:** just did oop

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **blue — > lellow **{8:14 A.M.}

**blue:** thank u v much for the goldfish and m&ms

 **lellow:** of course!!!! you weren’t emotionally okay i had to do something!

 **blue:** you didnt but thank you

 **lellow:** i’ve got u vv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riverdale is a bad show   
> also catch that stolen black friday line


	5. swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello quick lil tw for emmy's grandma thinking vaccines cause autism (they don't)

**My Main Bitches** {12:09 P.M.}

**stressy.depressy:** someone come to the park w me

 **angery:** Why?

 **stressy.depressy:** because i want to go swing and i don’t want to do it alone

 **angery:** Why not?

 **stressy.depressy:** i have a fear of judgment and why are you questioning everything i say

 **angery:** I was just curious.

 **stressy.depressy:** so like are you gonna come with me

 **angery:** No, I think swinging is for children.

 **stressy.depressy:** fuck you legally we are children

 **angery:** I’m 18.

 **stressy.depressy:** god fine have no fun anybody else willing to come swing with me???

 **babey:** im doing stuff with my dad and sister today!!! so sorry!!

 **stressy.depressy:** does that stuff involve going to the park

 **babey:** no we’re going out of town to visit my grandma

 **stressy.depressy:** oh that sounds fun

 **babey:** shes homophobic i hate her

 **stressy.depressy:** oh wow mega oof

 **babey:** it iz what it iz i guess

 **duck:** :/ sorry heather

 **stressy.depressy:** heather!!!! will you go to the park with me!!!!

 **duck:** like rn?

 **stressy.depressy:** idk soon i want to s w i n g

 **duck:** lol okay text me when you’re ready to go and i’ll come pick you up

 **stressy.depressy:** see guys heather and i have a TRUE friendship

 **stressy.depressy:** SHES willing to go to the park with me

 **babey:** not my fault im required to go visit my grandma!

 **angery:** I just don’t want to go.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > vivvy **{12:26 P.M.}

**vivvy:** im ready whenever you are

 **duck:** okay im leaving now

 **vivvy:** im so excited

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **offbrand riverdale** {12:27 P.M.}

**daddykins:** you guys i get to go swing im so excited

 **mom:** Oh you found someone to go with you?

 **daddykins:** yes!!! heather’s coming to pick me up

 **detectiveat16:** specify

 **daddykins:** duke. mcnamara was busy and chandler str8 up didnt want to

 **detectiveat16:** fuckin lame swings are awesome

 **daddykins:** you should meet us there!!!

 **mom:** I’m making cinnamon rolls right now so I can’t come, but even if I could I don’t think that Heather would want to hang out with us

 **detectiveat16:** what she said

 **daddykins:** betty i feel like heather would love you. i could even add you to our lowercase chat

 **mom:** Why am I not invited?

 **daddykins:** u use capitals correctly

 **detectiveat16:** lol martha join the lowercase cult plz

 **mom:** No thank you.

 **detectiveat16:** i’ll think about the park veronica

 **daddykins:** yes!!!! join us!! it’ll be so fun!!

 **detectiveat16:** i said i’ll THINK abt it

 **daddykins:** <333

 **daddykins:** gtg heather’s here ttyl

 **daddykins:** or see you later @ betty

 **detectiveat16:** maybe.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {12:45 P.M.}

**vivvy:** hey can i add my friend betty she also types in lowercase

 **babey:** i say yes!

 **honk:** go for it

**_VeronicaSawyer has added BettyFinn to the “the lowercase gang”_ **

**BettyFinn:** veronica what is this

 **vivvy:** its the lowercase chat i was telling you about

 **BettyFinn:** who else is here

 **babey:** im heather mcnamara!!

 **honk:** im haether duke

 **vivvy:** how do you psell your own name wrong

 **vivvy:** spell* god damn it

 **honk:** i will turn this car around so help me god

 **vivvy:** wait no please the swings

 **babey:** we used to have jd in this chat but heather kicked him a while ago idk why tho

 **vivvy:** he’s a bitch

 **honk:** he’s an asshole

 **BettyFinn:** he’s both

 **babey:** oh so everyone hates him

 **babey:** why??? he’s really nice to me in german!

**_BettyFinn has changed their name to betty_ **

**betty:** he’s done some uh not cool things to a really cool person and uh his niceness is a front used to get people to trust him so if that cool person came forward than nobody would believe them because everyone would say “but he’s so nice!!”

 **babey:** oh screw him

 **betty:** do you not swear

 **babey:** yeah

 **babey:** wait a gosh darn minute heather were you texting while driving???

 **honk:** i was at a stop sign

 **babey:** not safe!!! heather!!! dont text and drive r u driving now??????

 **honk:** no veronica and i just got to the park

 **vivvy:** the invitation's still open betty!

 **betty:** we’ll see

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {1:55 P.M.}

 **betty:** we skipped over the fact that heather m is still taking a language

 **babey:** i think it’s fun!

 **vivvy:** is the teacher any good?

 **babey:** yeah she’s great!

 **vivvy:** lucky the spanish teacher sucked

 **honk:** i took french i’m surprised i didn’t fail

 **betty:** ugh me too spanish was hard as fuck

 **babey:** why would you sign up for a class you didnt like???

 **vivvy:** well we’re required to take two years of a language and i thought spanish would be easy

 **vivvy:** i was wrong

 **betty:** it was day one and the teacher spoke to us like we knew spanish it is a Miracle i passed

 **honk:** french is just stupid hard

 **vivvy:** well emmy’s gonna be the only one with solid language skillz

 **babey:** :^)

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {10:32 P.M.}

**stressy.depressy:** i am in Pain

 **duck:** ditto

 **babey:** oh no!!!!

 **angery:** Is it because the swings are made for children and not 17 year olds

 **stressy.depressy:** it is Not My Fault that the swings bruised me

 **stressy.depressy:** and now i’m sad bc i cant go swing again bc i’ll end up in Pain

 **duck:** ://

 **babey:** :^(

 **duck:** hey emmy how did things go w your grandma

 **babey:** heckin dandy

 **duck:** wow sounds like a lie

 **babey:** well she said some things abt me that Hurt so

 **duck:** wanna share w the class or no?

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {10:43 P.M.}

**babey:** my grandma thinks that the vaccinations i got as a kid caused my autism and wants my dad to do some cleansing shit to expel the autism from my system

 **betty:** wow fuck her

 **babey:** oh my god i forgot betty was here now

 **betty:** i won’t tell anyone i’m not a snitch

 **babey:** thanks

 **vivvy:** i’m really sorry emmy. is there anything we can do

 **babey:** i’m on the phone with heather d she’s helping

 **vivvy:** well we love you for you and ur grandma is delusional <33

 **betty:** i don’t rly know you that well but yeah ur grandma is super wrong

 **babey:** <33

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **honeyduke — > bestbabey **{11:37 P.M.}

**honeyduke:** you gonna be good tonight or do you want me to come over

 **bestbabey:** i think i’ll be okay

 **honeyduke:** good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!

 **bestbabey:** thank you heather!

 **bestbabey:** ninight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to a park yesterday and spent a lot of time on the swings and now im fucking bRUISED and it HURTS so yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter


	6. heather m being the real hero of parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing the first chapter: a nice fun chat fic  
> my angst writer tendencies: lol what if
> 
> tw for talk of harassment, attempted rape, and being roofied

**RamSweeney — > HeatherChandler **{4:16 P.M.}

**RamSweeney:** partee at my haus tonite starts at teen

**RamSweeney:** b ther??

**HeatherChandler:** I hate your spelling. Yes, we’ll be there.

**_HeatherChandler has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {4:20 P.M.}

**angery:** There’s a party at Ram’s house tonight, I told him we’d be there.

**stressy.depressy:** :^(

**duck:** lit

**babey:** okay!!

**angery:** Something wrong, Veronica?

**stressy.depressy:** not a fan of parties

**babey:** i’m not either but you kinda develop the ability to tune out all the bad stuff after a while!!

**stressy.depressy:** okay then i guess i’ll just stick w emmy

**babey:** nice!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {4:32 P.M.}

**honk:** hey vivvy yk you dont have to go

**vivvy:** yeah ik

**vivvy:** im still gonna go

**betty:** go where

**honk:** goddamn it i keep forgetting about betty s h i t

**honk:** there’s a party at ram’s house and the heathers group is going and veronica is like less than stoked

**betty:** ah yes, ram and kurt, or as i like to call them: rapist number one and rapist number two

**vivvy:** betty???????????????????

**betty:** not to me but like come on you cant tall me they havent done SMTH to someone. bare minimum, harassment

**honk:** it’s true i get harassed at like every party theyre at im their fav heather

**vivvy:** this is??????? not okay ??????????

**honk:** it iz what it iz

**vivvy:** its not tho?????????

**babey:** they’re part of the reason i don’t like parties but i mean ive just found hidey spots and hung out there until its time to go

**betty:** smort

**honk:** bitch and u never took me w you??

**babey:** i’ve been doing it since we’ve started going to parties i didn’t know!!!! you and vivvy can join me tonight!!!

**betty:** heather m being the real hero of parties

**babey:** <3333

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {9:24 P.M.}

**angery:** Heather, if you pick up Veronica, I can pick up Heather.

**duck:** okay heather

**babey:** okay heather!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**offbrand riverdale** {9:25 P.M.}

**daddykins:** _[ angery: Heather, if you pick up Veronica, I can pick up Heather._

_duck: okay heather_

_babey: okay heather!! ]_

**daddykins:** how do they even know

**mom:** So who’s picking you up?

**daddykins:** heather

**mom:** Which one, Veronica?

**daddykins:** fuck if i know

**detectiveat16:** mb you should ask

**daddykins:** nah

**detectiveat16:** i can do it for you

**daddykins:** wait no

**detectiveat16:** too late im typing

**daddykins:** but then they’ll know i took a screenshot

**detectiveat16:** just fucking ask

**mom:** I would like to know who’s driving you…

**daddykins:** god fine

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {9:29 P.M.}

**stressy.depressy:** who’s picking me up??

**angery:** Heather.

**stressy.depressy:** bruh

**babey:** i cant drive!!!

**stressy.depressy:** so by process of elimination heather d is picking me up

**angery:** Obviously.

**stressy.depressy:** nothing about that was clear

**angery:** Mmm.

**stressy.depressy:** i’d like a world where you all hated each other because you have the same name

**babey:** sounds like fanfic

**stressy.depressy:** it’s not

**babey:** sure sounds like it.

**stressy.depressy:** its n o t im just s a y i n g

**babey:** are u sure

**stressy.depressy:** YES IM SURE

**duck:** heather, le tit be

**stressy.depressy:** oooo heather comin in w her two years of french

**stressy.depressy:** Le Tit™

**duck:** fuck off it was supposed to be let it

**duck:** i was sticking up for you and this is how you repay me?

**stressy.depressy:** ;^)

**duck:** >:^(

**duck:** im here btw

**stressy.depressy:** coming!!

**babey:** YOU WERE TEXTING WHILE DRIVING

**babey:** HEATHER STOP IT

**stressy.depressy:** she says sorry

**stressy.depressy:** she didnt sound sorry tho

**babey:** >:^(

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {12:06 A.M.}

**duck:** heyy whrer r yiu giyss

**duck:** idk whete i am

**duck:** ooooooo kirt and ram are heree

**duck:** they wsnt me to get of f my phon

**duck:** ahahaha they git me a new drinkk

**duck:** hiw nice

**duck:** heyo tings are geting kunda blirry

**duck:** theyre talking me upstiars

**duck:** stiars r hrdd

**babey:** Heather, where are you right now?

**duck:** hetherr usrd caps

**duck:** idk we wen up tha stairs

**duck:** rams bedrrrom i thinl

**duck:** yea was a sign in the doir taht said rams bedrom go awy

**babey:** Okay, we’re coming to get you.

**duck:** theyre hirting me

**duck:** hethjer hrry

**duck:** hether i wana gi hpme

**babey:** I’m going upstairs now, just hang on for a minute my love.

**stressy.depressy:** Heather’s getting her car so she can take you home, it’ll be okay Heather.

**babey:** I’ve got her, she’s crying.

**angery:** I’m out front, Veronica’s waiting by the door.

**stressy.depressy:** Emmy, if you can find Heather’s keys I can drive you home.

**babey:** Found em.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**My Main Bitches** {12:18 P.M.}

**duck:** my head hurts like a mf BITCH

**duck:** yo i think i drank too much last night i don’t remember shit

**stressy.depressy:** Heather, I’d scroll up to get a little bit of an idea of what did happen.

**duck:** fuckin caps ew gross

**stressy.depressy:** Just do it.

**duck:** okay lol

**duck:** what the fuck

**duck:** i was fucking roofied???

**stressy.depressy:** you drank a lot in the hidey place w me and emmy but then you left and got lost i guess and kurt and ram found you. and yk how you were saying they would always harass you?? well ig they just decided to take it further this time

**duck:** oh my god

**duck:** oh my god

**stressy.depressy:** do you want one of us to come over?

**duck:** you and emmy plz. no offense heather

**angery:** It’s all good.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**VeronicaSawyer — > HeatherDuke, HeatherMcNamara **{10:26 P.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has named the chat “if youre sad and you know it clap ur hands”_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to sad_ **

**sad:** r u gonna be okay tonight heather?

**_HeatherDuke has changed their name to despair_ **

**despair:** i should be fine. ill text or smth if something happens but honestly i dont remember last night and idk if thats good or bad so

**_HeatherMcNamara has changed their name to glum_ **

**glum:** it’s okay to call me whenever!! if i dont answer im not ignoring you, sometimes im a deep sleeper

**sad:** if emmy doesnt answer call me. i tend to be halfway awake at all times

**despair:** thanks guys

**sad:** we’ve got you baby

**glum:** >:^O

**glum:** i thought i was baby!!!

**sad:** absolutely correct so sorry

**despair:** ^^

**sad:** but really heather, we mean it. any time.

**despair:** :’^) i cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks back at the lowercase gang part*  
> ... can anybody tell me what foreshadowing is?


	7. couldn't be me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school???? is so hard??? like not really but goddamn i'm fucking tIRED. uh update for my glowsticks people (if there are any who are reading this??) i am working on a new chapter! but also i'm writing a little miss perfect au for mean girls. so yk distractions
> 
> TW!!! for jd being himself and veronica unknowingly divulging her traumatic past

**My Main Bitches** {2:23 P.M.}

**angery:** Just thought everyone should be aware Veronica might pass out.

 **stressy.depressy:** shut your up

 **duck:** why???????????????

 **angery:** I don’t know, she looks like she’s fifteen seconds away from passing out.

 **angery:** Are you even breathing?

 **stressy.depressy:** no thats like the Point

 **duck:** jshfliudshvb veronica breathe

 **stressy.depressy:** nah that defeats the purpose

 **duck:** OF WHAT

 **duck:** LIFE???????

 **stressy.depressy:** well yes but actually no

 **angery:** Update: she just inhaled.

 **stressy.depressy:** im all good until we turn around

 **angery:** What?

 **stressy.depressy:** lol yeah we’ll have to pass by the cemetery again

 **angery:** Veronica, I can’t carry you back to school, please don’t.

 **stressy.depressy:** I HAVE TI HEATHER THE GHOSTS

 **angery:** WHAT GHOSTS

 **babey:** WHATS HAPPENING

 **angery:** GODDAMNIT NOW SHE’S NOT BREATHING AGAIN

 **stressy.depressy:** GHOSTS HEATHER

 **duck:** im so fucking confused is veronica gonna die

 **stressy.depressy:** nah my lugns don’t even hurt taht muhc

 **stressy.depressy:** it do b a litlle hard too see tho

 **duck:** BREATHE

 **babey:** IM SO STRESSED PLEASE BREATHE

 **stressy.depressy:** thank god

 **angery:** Update: she inhaled.

 **babey:** WHY WERE YOU NOT BREATHING

 **stressy.depressy:** i’ll explain when we’re back at school

 **duck:** where are you??? it’s the middle of the day

 **angery:** We’re in gym.

 **duck:** oh gross i did that in junior year

 **babey:** i do cheerleading so i don’t have to do gym!!!

 **duck:** lucky

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > VeronicaSawyer **{2:32 P.M.}

**JasonDean:** i love you baby.

 **JasonDean:** I SAID i love you baby.

 **JasonDean:** ronnie…

 **VeronicaSawyer:** i don’t love you

 **JasonDean:** wrong answer, baby. wanna try again?

 **VeroniaSawyer:** I

 **VeronicaSawyer:** DONT

 **VeronicaSawyer:** LOVE

 **VeronicaSawyer:** YOU

 **JasonDean:** well, we’ll have to find a way to change that, now won’t we?

_**VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat** _

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {2:36 P.M.}

**duck:** heyo it’s been a hot minute are you guys okay

 **angery:** We just got back to the school, Veronica’s still breathing but also still looks like she might pass out.

 **stressy.depressy:** fuck shit god damn

 **duck:** so r u gonna tell us WHY YOU ALMOST PASSED OUT

 **stressy.depressy:** still might lol let’s not get ahead of ourselves

 **duck:** veronica!!!! oh!!! my god!!!

 **angery:** I made her sit down and I’m going to get her water, she’ll be okay.

 **stressy.depressy:** thnaks heather :’^)

 **stressy.depressy:** right so like let me type this out dont panic

 **stressy.depressy:** SO THE BITCH OF A GYM TEACHER MADE US DO CROSS COUNTRY RUNNING TODAY as if any of us are fit enough for that. anywayyyy she made us go off campus and part of the route was by that really long cemetery. so im running w heather bc she’s my friend who just back w my water omg thanks heather, and you’re supposed to hold ur breath when you go by cemeteries so that the souls of the ghosts don’t get in ur body and possess you. guys heathers reading over my shoulder and laughing my feelings are hurt >:^( oh she left bye heather

 **duck:** im sorry, you almost passed out because you didnt want to get POSSESSED???

 **stressy.depressy:** yeah thats what i said

 **duck:** thats so stupid oh my god

 **stressy.depressy:** bitch

 **babey:** thats so unsafe vivvy!!!!! please put ur safety above your superstitions!!!

 **stressy.depressy:** well im not dead or possessed i think this worked out well for me

 **angery:** I just got back from threatening the gym teacher, tell me why Veronica is near tears.

 **stressy.depressy:** rat, they weren’t supposed to know

 **babey:** threatening the gym teacher?????

 **angery:** Yeah, we will no longer be doing cross country running.

 **angery:** Why is Veronica gonna cry?

 **duck:** your protective mom side is showing heather

 **angery:** Shut up and answer the question.

 **duck:** fuck if i know man have you tried asking veronica

 **stressy.depressy:** it’s a culmination of events, not rly one specific persons fault

 **babey:** want to talk abt it??

 **stressy.depressy:** not right now lol im still catching my breath

 **babey:** okay then!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **offbrand riverdale** {11:48 P.M.}

**daddykins:** lol imagine being mentally stable couldn’t be me

 **detectiveat16:** are you okay

 **daddykins:** yeah why do you ask

 **detectiveat16:** no reason

 **mom:** Do you want to talk about it, Veronica?

 **daddykins:** nothing to talk about

 **mom:** If you’re sure…

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {3:12 A.M.}

**_stressy.depressy has changed their name to unstable_ **

**unstable:** we already knew that tho haha

 **unstable:** anyone wanna know what has brought a brand new anxiety episode

 **unstable:** i know i sure do

 **unstable:** and now, to present her current mental health and how she got there: veronica sawyer!!!!!!

 **unstable:** thank you, everyone. thank you. let’s get started, shall we? it all started when i entered into an abusive relationship at the end of eighth grade. now, we all know eighth grade relationships don’t last, but of course we thought we were different! we started off so healthy and then it turned into an unhealthy relationship! oh no, oh no, oh no. but good news! i figured it out and left the relationship with just a little bit of trauma. ahaha and it would be all cool, except for the fact that my ex cannot take a fucking hint and thinks we’re still dating. he also happens to think he’s entitled to the devil’s tango whenever he wants and like gross. not cool.

 **unstable:** now, you may ask, “veronica, what brought about this sudden divulging of your traumatic past??” well, my friends, today while running, i received a messaged from the bitch himself, which i will attach shortly with his name blocked out, and naturally i started panicking. then heather d called me stupid in a lighthearted way and it sent me to the edge (not ur fault by the way!!). “but, veronica, it’s been many hours since then, why now?” because i Bury My Feelings and it’s all catching up to me now. whoopsie.

 **unstable:** _[ █████████: i love you baby._

_█████████: I SAID i love you baby._

_█████████: ronnie…_

_VeronicaSawyer: i don’t love you_

_█████████: wrong answer, baby. wanna try again?_

_VeroniaSawyer: I_

_VeronicaSawyer: DONT_

_VeronicaSawyer: LOVE_

_VeronicaSawyer: YOU_

_█████████: well, we’ll have to find a way to change that, now won’t we?_

_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat ]_

**unstable:** i’m gonna stare at the ceiling and maybe sleep. bye!! also slight chance i might not remember this…

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {7:09 A.M.}

**angery:** *cough* Heather wake the fuck up *cough*

 **duck:** hi whats up

 **duck:** oh no, she didn’t just do that at three am.

 **angery:** I’m inclined to say she did.

 **babey:** oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **angery:** What she said.

 **unstable:** yo what’s up party people

 **unstable:** lol who changed my name

 **duck:** in the wise words of emmy, “oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	8. QUICK JANIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi please read my mean girls little miss perfect au i worked so hard on it and it's flopping :^(
> 
> no tws? lmk if i need to add some

**My Main Bitches** {7:16 A.M.}

**unstable:** lol whats wrong

 **duck:** scroll up, vivvy.

 **unstable:** well

**_unstable has left “My Main Bitches”_ **

**_HeatherDuke has added Veronica Sawyer to “My Main Bitches”_ **

_**unstable has left “My Main Bitches”** _

_**HeatherDuke has added Veronica Sawyer to “My Main Bitches”** _

**duck:** STOP IT

 **VeronicaSawyer:** LET ME LEAVE

 **duck:** NO

 **angery:** NO

 **babey:** no

 **duck:** heather cmon

 **babey:** i thought i hit the button!!!

 **babey:** NO

 **VeronicaSawyer:** uhhhhh quick distraction

 **angery:** What?

**_VeronicaSawyer has added JanisSarkisian to “My Main Bitches”_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has changed their name to janis_ **

**janis:** VERA IM INE IF UR MAIN BICTHES TAHTS SO NICE

 **angery:** Your spelling makes me sad.

 **janis:** its bc i was using caps

 **janis:** spelling is my greatest weakness

 **babey:** me too!!! who are you???

 **janis:** wouldnt you like to know weather boy

 **babey:** yes!!! that’s why i asked!!!!!

 **janis:** i’m janis (she/they) and i’m vera’s cousin. i live in ~illinois~ and am three days older than vera

 **VeronicaSawyer:** janis was the 3 days thing rly necessary

 **janis:** YES VERA THE PPL NEED 2 KNOW

 **janis:** now if you guys could introduce urselves

 **angery:** I’m Heather Chandler (she/her) and the only goddamn person in this chat who can use proper capitalization and punctuation.

 **duck:** im heather duke (she/her) and i like the color green

 **babey:** i’m heather mcnamara (she/her) and i’ve been told i’m the human form of a golden retriever ??????????

 **VeronicaSawyer:** it’s a fact heather

 **janis:** vera ur name is so boring

 **VeronicaSawyer:** says you

 **janis:** i dont know these people i had to identify myself

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to unstable_ **

**unstable:** happy?

 **janis:** concerned for my twin

 **duck:** i thought you were cousins??

 **unstable:** yeah but we look literally the same and were born super close together we might as well be

 **janis:** vera grew up here and then fuckin left me in the sixth grade

 **unstable:** I WAS ELEVEN WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO

 **janis:** SOMETHING I DONT KNOW

 **angery:** Sibling rivalry at it’s finest.

 **janis:** fax

 **janis:** y am i here tho

**babey:** _[ VeronicaSawyer: uhhhhh quick distraction_

_angery: What?_

_VeronicaSawyer has added JanisSarkisian to “My Main Bitches” ]_

**janis:** makes sense i think im doing a good job

 **unstable:** you WERE now theyre gonna make me talk abt it :^/

 **janis:** what??? ur feelings?? i gotchu

 **janis:** yall wanna hear baby veronica stories

 **unstable:** JANIS NO

 **unstable:** also y’all??? we?? are from?? illinois??

 **janis:** im gay leave me alone

 **janis:** mom wants to know when the next time ur coming back is

 **unstable:** idk probably thanksgiving

 **janis:** lit cant wait to ignore all the little kids

 **unstable:** man FUCK the little kids

 **janis:** they are the number one reason why i will be having no kids

 **unstable:** AMEN TO THAT

 **duck:** this is not a private chat???

 **janis:** you’re no fun

 **unstable:** you’re no fun

 **janis:** jinx

 **unstable:** jinx

 **duck:** vivvy your distraction is wearing off, it’s time to talk about what you sent us last night

 **unstable:** QUICK JANIS DISTRACTION

**_JanisSarkisian has added ReginaGeorge to “My Main Bitches”_ **

**_ReginaGeorge has changed their name to pyromaniac_ **

**pyromaniac:** Aww, Janis, I didn’t know I was one of your main bitches

 **angery:** Finally, someone else who uses proper punctuation!

 **pyromaniac:** I’ve been searching for someone like you for three years!

 **duck:** fuckin GROSS

 **pyromaniac:** Not to be rude, but who are you guys?

 **janis:** im janis, angery duck and babey are all named heather, and unstable is veronica

 **pyromaniac:** Hi, Veronica. Are you coming to town for Thanksgiving?

 **unstable:** hi regina yes probably

 **duck:** and here i thought vivvy only had five friends total.

 **unstable:** bitch i’ll have you know i had a plethora of friends back when i was still believed in meliorism

 **babey:** in what???

 **unstable:** a belief that the world tends to improve

 **angery:** Seeing as you no longer believe that, let’s talk about why. Does it have anything to do with what you sent us last night?

 **unstable:** QUICK JANIS DISTRACTION

 **janis:** nah fam it kinda sounds serious

 **unstable:** ET TU JANIS??

 **unstable:** REGINA PLEASE

 **pyromaniac:** I’m all for talking about your feelings.

 **unstable:** NOT FEELINGS

 **unstable:** TRAUMA THAT I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT

 **pyromaniac:** It seems rather personal and we really only talk when you’re back for holidays, so..

 **pyromaniac:** Sorry to leave you all alone, Heather.

 **angery:** It’s okay, I understand.

**_ReginaGeorge has left “My Main Bitches”_ **

**janis:** hey vera does this have anything to do w that thing where u spill ur guts at three am and then forget about it

 **unstable:** maybe

 **janis:** does it have anything to do with a certain bitch boy

 **unstable:** maybe

 **janis:** Guys, I think you should leave it alone. It’s deeply personal to Veronica and has had a lasting impact on her life. If she wants to talk about it, she will, but sometimes when she’s really loopy it’ll just kinda spill out, even if she doesn’t want it to.

 **unstable:** heather d knows most of it

 **janis:** Then Heather D should keep the information to herself. It’s not her trauma to share.

 **unstable:** thanks sissy :’^)

 **janis:** i gotchu bby cousin

 **duck:** i wont tell anyone. janis do u mind if i add u to a lowercase only gc

 **janis:** fuck yeah go for it

 **babey:** vivvy if whoever it was keeps bothering you let us know!!!

 **angery:** I’ll kill him if he does anything to you.

 **unstable:** please don’t

 **janis:** please do he’s fucked up vera’s mental health super bad he deserves it

 **unstable:** shut up janis

 **janis:** fucking respect ur elders

 **unstable:** okay grandma

 **janis:** grandma is homophobic don’t you compare me to her

 **unstable:** valid

 **janis:** i’m gonna skedaddle but like add me to that lowercase chat

 **duck:** will do. bye janis!

 **babey:** bye janis!

 **unstable:** ft later?

 **janis:** yup

**_JanisSarkisian has left “My Main Bitches”_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {2:03 A.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has added JanisSarkisian to “the lowercase gang”_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has changed their name to spaceart_ **

**vivvy:** spaceart?? unoriginal

 **spaceart:** better idea??

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed spaceart’s name to jam_ **

**jam:** i’ll take it

 **vivvy:** honk is heather d, babey is heather m, and betty is betty

 **jam:** betty’s creative

 **betty:** fuck off

 **jam:** make me

 **betty:** too much work

 **jam:** ha i win

 **babey:** hi janis!!! everyone in this chat calls me emmy bc it’s easier to distinguish between the heathers!!

 **jam:** okay cool

 **jam:** heather d has yet to make an appearance

 **honk:** that’s bc it’s TWO IN THE MORNING

 **jam:** it’s one????

 **vivvy:** timezones janis

 **jam:** whoopsie

 **jam:** not even my fault vera added me

 **vivvy:** correct. i knew betty would be awake but i thought everyone else would be asleep

 **babey:** i’m super overwhelmed rn sleep is not an option

 **honk:** be there in ten is ur dad home

 **babey:** no but hazel’s asleep so don’t wake her up

 **honk:** i wont.

 **babey:** you know where the key is?

 **honk:** yep. driving now

 **vivvy:** might try to beat the insomnia, gn guys

 **jam:** gn vera <3

 **betty:** night

 **babey:** good night!!!! <33

 **honk:** good night

 **babey:** DONT TEXT AND DRIVE

 **honk:** im literally outside ur house

 **babey:** sorry plz come in

 **honk:** :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazel is heather's sister.  
> also, to anyone that lives in ohio: do y'all have homecoming? or is that just a texas thing?


	9. mygirl / myboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well
> 
> im sorry for what's about to happen, if it even makes logical sense
> 
> TW: jd being himself, implied/referenced r*pe, emotional abuse/manipulation, mention of previous abuse
> 
> lmk if i need to add more

**northshore’s best seniors** {8:03 P.M.}

**reginald:** Does anybody not have a homecoming date?

 **bluejanis:** i dont have one

 **reginald:** You live in Ohio.

 **bluejanis:** wow okay offer rescinded

 **savethebees:** i’m going with jason!

 **blonde:** i thought i was going with gretch

 **spacespacespace:** but gretchen’s going with jason??

 **blonde:** well

 **blonde:** i dont have a homecoming date

 **spacespacespace:** it’s okay i don’t either

 **gaymian:** me either

 **womaninstem:** i don’t have one either!

 **gaymian:** but,,, what about aaron?

 **womaninstem:** what about him?

 **spacespacespace:** aren’t y’all dating?

 **bluejanis:** janis again with the y’all

 **spacespacespace:** shut

 **spacespacespace:** UP

 **spacespacespace:** vera

 **bluejanis:** >:^O

 **womaninstem:** we kissed at spring fling but that was it

 **womaninstem:** neither of us really felt anything

 **reginald:** So you’re telling me that we all made it well into October thinking that you two have been dating?

 **womaninstem:** lol apparently

 **gaymian:** so update gretchen is the only one of us with a date

 **spacespacespace:** y’all wanna go together

 **blonde:** :^)

 **womaninstem:** yep!

 **reginald:** Sure.

 **gaymian:** the only logical option

 **spacespacespace:** love that we can all come together in times like this

 **bluejanis:** i still don’t have a date

 **spacespacespace:** ask heather d

 **bluejanis:** KLNKJDSBV N O JAMIS

 **womaninstem:** lol jamis

 **spacespacespace:** she’s totally into you

 **bluejanis:** SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

 **bluejanis:** BULLYING

 **bluejanis:** BIPHOBIA

 **bluejanis:** I WONT STAND FOR IT

 **spacespacespace:** all i did was suggest you ask out a girl who likes you and i have a feeling you like her too

**_VeronicaSawyer has left northshore’s best seniors_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has added VeronicaSawyer to northshore’s best seniors_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has changed VeronicaSawyer’s name to coward_ **

**coward:** bitch i’m telling your mom

 **spacespacespace:** she’ll agree with me

 **gaymian:** i agree with jamis you should ask out this girl

 **coward:** you don’t even know her

 **reginald:** I talked to her, I believe. Was she the one who used proper punctuation?

 **coward:** no that’s heather c

 **savethebees:** wow there’s two heathers at your school? wild

 **coward:** three, actually.

 **savethebees:** w i l d

 **savethebees:** anyways you should ask her out

 **blonde:** :^)

 **bluejanis:** i hate it here. i don’t even go to your school. why am i in this chat

 **spacespacespace:** we added you at some point to prove a point and then never removed you

 **gaymian:** you’re trapped now >:^)

 **bluejanis:** >:^(

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > VeronicaSawyer **{12:09 A.M.}

**JasonDean:** hey baby, wanna go to homecoming with me?

 **JasonDean:** ronnie, cmon… we both know you do…

 **JasonDean:** i’d hurry up and answer if i was you.

 **JasonDean:** two minutes

 **JasonDean:** one minute

 **JasonDean:** knock knock

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {2:21 A.M.}

**unstable:** #killallmen

 **duck:** not even gonna question how late it is

 **angery:** I am. Why are you against men at 2 A.M. ?

 **unstable:** reasons

 **babey:** i’m awake!!!! what’s up???

 **duck:** go to sleep emmy

 **angery:** Go to sleep, Heather.

 **unstable:** oooo whyre we ganging up on emmy

 **babey:** i can’t sleep!

 **babey:** dad’s not home and hazel had a bad day/nightmare so i’m with her!!

 **babey:** but yeah why are we ganging up on me??

 **angery:** You’re annoying when you haven’t slept.

 **duck:** don’t be mean heather

 **duck:** anywaysssss back to #killallmen … why?

**_VeroincaSawyer has muted My Main Bitches_ **

**angery:** Wow.

 **duck:** the audacity

 **babey:** :^/ i have to go, hazel’s upset again

 **duck:** okay tell her i said hi

 **angery:** Me too.

 **babey:** :^)

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > VeronicaSawyer **{7:16 A.M.}

**_JasonDean has changed VeronicaSawyer’s name to mygirl_ **

**mygirl:** i’m not yours

 **JasonDean:** oh, i’m sorry, do we need to have another lesson like we did last night?

 **mygirl:** no please no

 **JasonDean:** that’s what i thought. so, homecoming?

 **mygirl:** i would

 **mygirl:** i would love to go with you

 **JasonDean:** i knew you would. can’t wait to see you at school, baby.

 **JasonDean:** you’ll sit with me at lunch, of course. no more of those goddamn heathers corrupting you.

 **mygirl:** why can’t i sit with them?

 **JasonDean:** god, you are so stupid. they’re corrupting you! turning you into someone that i don’t recognize!

 **mygirl:** oh. okay.

 **JasonDean:** i want you to leave any chats you’re in with them, okay? i think it would be best for you if you left them entirely

 **mygirl:** are you sure?

 **JasonDean:** i know what’s best, remember? or do i need to demonstrate it again?

 **mygirl:** no you don’t. i’ll leave the chats.

 **JasonDean:** i’ll be checking at lunch

 **mygirl:** okay

**_VeronicaSawyer has changed JasonDean’s name to myboy_ **

**myboy:** thank you so much, ronnie. things are gonna get so much better from here on out

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {7:32 A.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked HeatherChandler_ **

_**VeronicaSawyer has blocked HeatherDuke** _

_**VeronicaSawyer has blocked HeatherMcNamara** _

_**VeronicaSawyer has left the chat** _

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {7:33 A.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has left the lowercase gang_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **duck — > vivvy **{7:33 A.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **blue — > lellow **{7:34 A.M.}

**_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **northshore’s best seniors** {8:27 A.M.}

**coward:** i have a homecoming date

 **spacespacespace:** wow that was fast

 **gaymian:** WAS IT HEATHER

 **womaninstem:** WAS IT

 **savethebees:** PLEASE WE NEED TO KNOW

 **reginald:** I’m curious.

 **spacespacespace:** goddamnit regina get outta here with that proper punctuation you’re ruining it

 **reginald:** Shut the fuck up, Janis.

 **gaymian:** WOW OKAY ANYWAYSSSS

 **gaymian:** VERONICA WE NEED TO KNOW

 **coward:** it’s not heather. it’s someone else

 **spacespacespace:** wwwwhhhHHAAAAATTTTTT WHO VERAAAA

 **coward:** i don’t think i’m allowed to say

 **spacespacespace:** “allowed” lol what is this 1950 just tell us

 **savethebees:** cmon veronica!! we’re dying to know!

 **reginald:** We’re invested now.

 **coward:** i can’t say

 **spacespacespace:** wait vera tell me it’s not him

 **coward:** i can’t say

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **janjan — > vera **{8:45 A.M.}

**janjan:** Tell me it’s not him.

 **vera:** so what if it is?

 **janjan:** Oh my god.

 **janjan:** Answer the phone.

 **janjan:** Vera, please.

**_VeronicaSawyer has muted the chat_ **

**janjan:** Vera, this is for your own safety. He’s a monster who abused you relentlessly and I don’t know what happened to make you get back together with him, but please know that I’m here for you whenever you need me.

 **janjan:** i love you sissy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i was sorry


	10. end of call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't forget about this!!!! i swear!!! i just procrastinated for a v e r y long time!!! 
> 
> TW: jd being manipulative and controlling veronica's contact, veronica siding with her abuser
> 
> lmk if i should add more

**My Main Bitches** {8:35 A.M.}

**duck:** tf?

**angery:** How dare she.

**babey:** did we do something????

**duck:** idk heather

**duck:** like i would ask

**babey:** do it!!

**duck:** heather she blocked me

**angery:** She blocked all us.

**babey:** but why???

**angery:** I don’t know. We can ask at lunch.

**duck:** but if she blocked us and deleted all of our chats, why would she sit with us

**angery:** We can just walk up to whatever losers she’s sitting with and ask.

**angery:** She’ll probably be with Martha Dumptruck and Betty Cooper.

**duck:** betty finn

**angery:** Same difference.

**babey:** heather and i are in a groupchat with betty! i can ask her if she knows what’s happening!!

**angery:** Do it.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {9:17 A.M.}

**babey:** betty!!!!

**betty:** me

**babey:** do you know why veronica blocked us and then left all of our chats????

**betty:** i do not but i can ask

**betty:** she blocked all of you?

**honk:** yeah she didn’t say why. one second she just had us muted and the next we were all blocked and she left/deleted every chat we were in

**betty:** huh. i’ll text her

**babey:** thank you!!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**bitch — > bookbitch **{9:20 A.M.}

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bitch:** veronica

**bookbitch:** hi, this is veronica’s boyfriend. who might you be?

**bitch:** i’m one of her best friends. who might you be?

**bookbitch:** her boyfriend, can’t you read?

**bitch:** why do you even have her phone?

**bookbitch:** that’s not important, who are you?

**bitch:** oh my god tell me she didn’t

**bitch:** tell me she didn’t get back together with you

**bitch:** jd, tell me it’s not you

**bookbitch:** i would, but i don’t think you would like being lied to

**bitch:** why would she get back together with you?? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER

**bookbitch:** oh, i was just my regular charming self. really, is it that hard to believe that she would want to be with me?

**bitch:** GIVEN THE AMOUNT OF TRAUMA SHE GOT FROM YOU ID SAY YES

**bookbitch:** hmmm. you know, i don’t think that ronnie needs to be talking to you anymore

**bitch:** VIVVY IF YOU SEE THIS I LOVE YOU AND UR BETTER THAN HIM

**_VeronicaSawyer had blocked BettyFinn_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {9:32 A.M.}

**betty:** she’s back together with jd. he had her phone and he blocked me.

**duck:** oh nooooooooooooooo

**betty:** yep.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**northshore’s best seniors** {10:37 P.M.}

**savethebees:** veronicaaaaaa can you really not tell us who your homecoming date is???? i promise i wont tell anybodyyyyy

**gaymian:** that’s a lie she would tell everyone

**gaymian:** also this is a groupchat???? we would all know

**savethebees:** WELL JANIS KNOWS AND THEYRE NOT TELLING SO

**reginald:** Gretchen, why do you want to know?

**savethebees:** THE GOSSIP HERE IS D R Y I NEED TEA AND VERONICA HAVING A DATE IS THE BEST I CAN DO RN

**spacespacespace:** she won’t tell you

**savethebees:** AND WHY WONT YOU

**spacespacespace:** bc he takes her phone all the time and doesn’t know who we are and probably doesn’t want to be talked about.

**spacespacespace:** isn’t that right jason?

**coward:** well done, janis. i see you’re still as rude as ever.

**coward:** why is ronnie’s name coward? she’s anything but.

**spacespacespace:** shut the fuck up and give her her phone back

**coward:** we trust each other janis. she doesn’t mind that i have her phone.

**gaymian:** trust is very valuable in a relationship, jan

**reginald:** Please excuse Janis, they’re very protective over their sister.

**coward:** oh janis… still in that “they” phase?

**spacespacespace:** SHUT UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING ABUSIVE ASSHOLE

**spacespacespace:** VERA IS A BEAUTIFUL PERSON WHO HAS HAD TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH AND YOU HAVE MADE HER LIFE HELL

**spacespacespace:** LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE AND GET OUT OF HER LIFE

**spacespacespace:** AND IT’S NOT A PHASE DICKWAD

**coward:** my, my. aren’t you feisty. i don’t think ronnie needs to be speaking to you though. you’re a bad influence.

**coward:** in fact, i don’t think she needs to be speaking to any of you. it’s not like she goes to your school anyways.

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked DamianHubbard_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked Janis Sarkisian_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked ReginaGeorge_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked GretchenWieners_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked KarenSmith_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has blocked CadyHeron_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has left “northshore’s best seniors”_ **

**gaymian:** janis, i’m coming over

**reginald:** Me too.

**spacespacespace:** thanks guys. i have to call my aunt and i don’t want to do it alone

**reginald:** We’ll be there with you, Jan.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**Transcript of a call from Janis Sarkisian to Mary Sawyer** {10:47 P.M.}

**J:** Hi, Aunt Mary. I'm sorry to call so late.

**M:** Hi Janis! It's all good, how’re you?

**J:** I’m good. I need to talk to you about Vera, though.

**M:** Oh? And why’s that, is something wrong with you two? I was telling her just the other day that she needed to connect with you more. I feel like she’s been so withdrawn these last few years-

**J:** Aunt Mary.

**M:** Oh, right. You go ahead, Jan.

**J:** Okay, so…

**M:** Janis? Are you still there?

**J:** Actually, I don’t think I should tell you this. It’s more of a her thing.

**M:** Well, now I’m intrigued, Janis. You can’t just leave me hanging like that.

**J:** I know, and I’m sorry, but I don’t want her to hate me.

**M:** Well, I suppose that’s understandable. Is there anything else you needed? Vera just got home, actually if you want to talk to her-

**J:** Oh, could I?

**M:** Let me go find her, real quick…

**M:** Vera, honey, Janis is on the phone, she wants to talk to you.

**V:** Hey, JanJan.

**J:** Hey, Vera.

**V:** Soooooo. What’d you want to talk to me about?

**J:** You know what I want to talk to you about.

**V:** I swear, JanJan, it’s different this time!

**J:** Oh yeah? How’d he convince you to go to homecoming with him?

**V:** He… he came over!

**J:** He came over and did what?

**V:** Talked!

**J:** Stop _lying_ to yourself, sissy. You know that’s not what he did.

**V:** Oh my god, he was right! You’re trying to make him into something he’s not!

**J:** Vera, it’s been a day! How have you already fallen back into this person that _defends him?_ After all he’s done to you!

**V:** For me! All he’s done _for_ me! He hasn’t done anything to me! And you know, I never should have left him. It was a dumb move, I was stupid for doing it.

**J:** Sissy, you’re not dumb! He’s a monster, how have you already blinded yourself to that?

**V:** Janis, I don’t think I should be talking to you anymore. I’ll see you at Thanksgiving.

**J:** Vera-

**End of Call.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouchies, amiright?


	11. saving vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: jd, abusive behavior, criticizing weight
> 
> lmk if i should add more

**_JanisSarkisian has added HeatherDuke to the chat_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has added HeatherMcNamara to the chat_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has added BettyFinn to the chat_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has added MathaDunnstock to the chat_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has named the chat “saving vera”_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has changed their name to janis_ **

**janis:** i bet you’re all wondering why i’ve gathered you here today

**_HeatherDuke has changed their name to heather_ **

**heather:** is it so we can get vivvy out of her toxic relationship

 **janis:** yes

**_HeatherMcNamara has changed their name to emmy_ **

**_BettyFinn has changed their name to betty_ **

**_MarthaDunnstock has changed their name to mom_ **

**emmy:** can i add heather c?????? she cares a lot about veronica!!!!

 **mom:** Does she really

 **emmy:** it comes off bad but she cares a lot about a very small group of people!!!

 **heather:** she’s not wrong. heather seems like a bitch (she is) but she doesn’t want veronica to get hurt.

 **janis:** fuckin go for it the more people the better ig

**_HeatherMcNamara has added HeatherChandler to “saving vera”_ **

**_HeatherChandler has changed their name to heatherc:_ **

**heatherc:** Well i see the title of the chat but can someone tell me what we’re saving her from?

 **heather:** she’s back w her abusive ex

 **heatherc:** And his name is…?

 **janis:** jason dean

 **heatherc:** Who?

 **betty:** emo kid, school shooter vibes

 **heatherc:** Oh, him. They dated? And she’s back together with him?

 **heather:** YES and it’s so terrible because she deserves someone who will actually love her and take care of her and be nice to her

 **mom:** …

 **betty:** anything you wanna tell us heather?

 **heather:** no

 **betty:** okay

 **janis:** anywaysssssssss i need some of y’all to introduce yourselves. i know all the heathers are she/her but that’s it

 **betty:** janis we’re in a group chat together

 **janis:** WE ARE?????

 **betty:** yeah, you’re in the lowercase gang

 **janis:** oh shit i forgot about that

 **janis:** um

 **janis:** janis, she/they, vera’s cousin

 **mom:** Martha, she/her, one of Veronica’s oldest friends (since she moved here)

 **heatherc:** SOMEONE ELSE WHO USES CAPS!

 **heatherc:** FINALLY!

 **mom:** YES!!

 **betty:** well i never thought i’d see heather chandler and martha bonding but okay

 **betty:** betty, she/her (?), also one of veronica’s oldest friends since she moved here

 **emmy:** what does the question mark mean??

 **betty:** we’re figuring it out

 **emmy:** okay!!

 **heather:** so about saving vera…

 **janis:** right yes i live in illinois and therefore i am near useless. HOWEVER i know her better than anyone

 **heather:** i haven’t been seeing her at lunch, have any of you?

 **heatherc:** Nope.

 **emmy:** no

 **betty:** no

 **mom:** Not that I can remember.

 **janis:** does anyone have a n y idea where he would take her

 **betty:** he’s a dramatic bitch has anyone check the arts hall? i think i remember veronica saying they ate in the theater room a couple times.

 **mom:** I have theater right before lunch, I can talk to the teacher for a while afterwards tomorrow.

 **betty:** would she think anythings sus?

 **mom:** No, she loves me.

 **betty:** fair enough

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **myboy — > mygirl **{12:20 P.M.}

**myboy:** ronnie, why is your old friend in the theater room?

 **mygirl:** oh, i don’t know. i can ask if you want me to?

 **myboy:** i’m not a goddamn child ronnie i don’t need her to leave. we can just go in.

 **myboy:** unless you have a problem with that?

 **mygirl:** no, i don’t have any issues with that. i just hope she gets out quickly

 **mygirl:** i don’t need any influences on my life, right?

 **myboy:** that’s right, baby. you’re so smart.

 **mygirl:** :^)

 **myboy:** why do you put noses on your faces? that’s weird.

**_mygirl deleted a message_ **

**mygirl:** :)

 **myboy:** much better. why aren’t you here yet?

 **mygirl:** i’m in the lunch line rn

 **myboy:** get out and come here. you could stand to lose some weight

 **mygirl:** really?

 **myboy:** yes. really.

 **mygirl:** okay then. i’ll eat less for a while

 **myboy:** good girl ronnie. you listen so well

 **myboy:** you’ve improved so much since we got back together

 **mygirl:** aww thank you! :)

 **myboy:** anytime, baby.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {12:23}

**mom:** You’ll never guess who’s in the theater room right now.

 **betty:** fuckin KNEW IT that dramatic BITCH

 **heatherc:** I’m going in.

 **heatherc:** Heather, let go of me.

 **heatherc:** BOTH OF YOU STOP IT YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!

 **janis:** DONT GO IN TOO SOON NO PLAN DO NOT GO IN

 **janis:** WE JUST NEEDED TO KNOW WHERE THEY EAT LUNCH

 **heatherc:** I want my friend back.

 **heather:** she’s pouting.

 **heatherc:** Am not.

 **emmy:** are too. hazel looks the same way when i tell her she can’t do something.

 **heatherc:** Did you just compare me to your nine year old sister?

 **betty:** omg rip heather mcnamara

 **betty:** she lived a full life

 **betty:** fly high

 **betty:** oh wait shit she’s leaving

 **betty:** she looks upset

 **heather:** shut up betty

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **go — > stop **{12:36 P.M.}

**go:** heather why would you do that?

 **stop:** I just told her to figure out her place in this dynamic.

 **go:** you yelled at her

 **go:** she cant handle loud shit like that you know that

 **stop:** Well, Heather, I’ll be damned if I lose another friend this week, but she needs to get it together.

 **go:** jfc heather she was just poking fun! she just wanted to make fun of you a little, and she wasn’t wrong. you were pouting and you had no right to go and make her cry.

 **go:** apologize. now.

 **stop:** God, fine.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **babey — > stonecold **{12:39 P.M.}

**stonecold:** Heather, I’m sorry for yelling at you. Will you and Heather please come back to lunch now?

 **babey:** that didn’t seem very sincere

 **stonecold:** Jesus, Heather, what do you want from me?

 **babey:** something sincere

 **stonecold:** Heather, I am very sorry for yelling at you. I’m stressed about Veronica being with that psycho bitch and I just snapped for a moment. I won’t do it again.

 **babey:** let me fix my make-up. i’ll be out in a minute

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **myboy — > mygirl **{7:18 P.M.}

**myboy:** so what color were you thinking for homecoming?

 **mygirl:** color?

 **myboy:** yes, color

 **mygirl:** what do you mean?

 **myboy:** GOD you are so stupid sometimes. do i really need to spell it out?

 **myboy:** what fucking color is your dress going to be? i need to know so i can match my tie and shit

 **mygirl:** oh, i was just going to wear the same one from last year, it’s just black.

 **myboy:** do you really think you’ll still fit in that? you gained a lot of weight since hanging out with those heathers

 **mygirl:** i can try it on and if it doesn’t you’re welcome to come dress shopping with me

 **myboy:** fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL OMFG I FORGOT TO TELL YOUUUUU
> 
> I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BSDHFJKSOIHEWFJBVS FUCKING FINALLY


	12. well in that case i choose fear for my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all's comments give me life <3
> 
> tw: jd being controlling and spinning information and threatening someone

**saving vera** {6:15 A.M.}

**mom:** Question

 **heather:** what

 **mom:** Why are we not just talking to Veronica?

 **betty:** she??? blocked??? us??? all???

 **mom:** She did?

 **emmy:** yes!!! :^(((

 **mom:** She didn’t block me.

 **heatherc:** What are you waiting for? Text her.

 **janis:** wait dont

 **betty:** lol janis isn’t it like five am for you

 **janis:** yeah but i have insomnia so

 **heatherc:** I see it runs in the family.

 **janis:** yep

 **janis:** anyways dont text her we should save the ability to do so for an emergency

 **mom:** Smart!

 **janis:** whyre all of you awake at six am

 **emmy:** we have a pep rally bc homecoming and im head cheerleader so im prepping

 **emmy:** someone put flemming in charge of the cheer team and she keeps trying to get us to us freaking flashlights

 **betty:** that??? would go?? so bad???

 **emmy:** that’s what i keep telling her !! i’m going to accidently lose them before the pep rally and have my team do smth different

 **heather:** you’re going to accidently lose them??

 **emmy:** yeah i’ll blame the freshmen

 **janis:** solid plan

 **emmy:** why are the rest of you awake?

 **mom:** I ride the bus and I have to leave soon so I’ll get be there on time.

 **betty:** same

 **heatherc:** I have to pick Emmy up.

 **heather:** i ride with emmy and heather and also i'm on yearbook so i have to get the pep rally ready 

**emmy:** sorry!!!!

 **heatherc:** It’s okay.

 **heather:** its okay

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {7:03 A.M.}

**angery:** Heather, I’m here.

 **babey:** me????

 **angery:** No, Heather D.

 **duck:** coming!!!!!

 **duck:** this is where veronica would say “thats what she said lol”

 **babey:** who said???

 **duck:** she

 **babey:** who is she??

 **duck:** she

 **babey:** this is where veronica would explain the joke to me

 **angery:** Heather, I swear get your ass out of your house or I’m leaving.

 **duck:** c o m i n g sorry

 **angery:** Heather, we’ll be there soon.

 **babey:** i’ll be ready!!

 **babey:** also no texting and driving!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {9:56 A.M.}

**betty:** FLEMMING LOOKS SO PISSED OH MY GOD

 **honk:** FR HEATHER WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO

 **jam:** send pics i’m not there

**betty:** _[whyshelooklikethat.jpg]_

**honk:** _[angrypacing.mov]_

**babey:** all in a days work, ladies

 **jam:** so who’d you blame the flashlights on

 **babey:** oh we haven’t talked to flemming yet, she’ll corner me in english probably

 **babey:** but the story that i’m making everyone stick to is that i sent gina and marcus to go get the flashlights and they were nowhere to be found. they told me and we just decided to use our competition routine from last year that the freshman magically knew

 **honk:** i had no idea you could lie so well

 **babey:** only when it comes to dumb stuff like freaking FLASHLIGHTS IN A CHEER ROUTINE

 **betty:** heather m is passionate about one (1) thing and it is cheerleading

 **babey:** not true!!!!!

 **jam:** idk seems pretty true

 **babey:** no!!!!

 **babey:** i also like animals and my friends and my sister and german!!!!!!

 **jam:** oh yeah? name more than four animals

 **honk:** oh god janis

 **babey:** i don’t know… heather got mad the last time i listed my favorite animals

 **honk:** not me other heather

 **betty:** don’t worry heather we had biology together freshman year i believe you

 **babey:** :’^) thank you betty

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {10:47 A.M.}

**betty:** the names in this gc are boring

 **janis:** agreed everyone change someone else’s

**_BettyFinn has changed MarthaDunnstock’s name to lasthope_ **

**_MarthaDunnstock has changed HeatherDuke’s name to rememberwhenwewerefriendsinkindergarten_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has changed HeatherDuke’s name to crushin_ **

**_HeatherDuke has changed JanisSarkisian’s name to rude_ **

**_HeatherChandler has changed HeatherMcNamara’s name to babey_ **

**_HeatherMcNamara has changed HeatherChandler’s name to hbic_ **

**_JanisSarkisian has changed BettyFinn’s name to bro_ **

**crushin:** i am Not crushing on anybody

 **rude:** keep telling yourself that

 **hbic:** Guys, Emmy thinks I’m a bitch.

 **babey:** no!!!!!!! i was panicked and that’s all i could think of!!!

 **crushin:** fair enough

 **lasthope:** I don’t understand my name?

 **bro:** you’re the only one who can still text veronica and therefore are our last hope

 **hbic:** I never thought I’d see the day where I’d be relying on Martha Dumptruck.

 **babey:** heather don’t be mean!!!!!

 **crushin:** omg emmy’s gonna get yelled at in the private chat

 **rude:** hey the only person we bully in this chat is the Bitch Boy

 **bro:** facts

 **bro:** speaking of that did y’all see them at the pep rally???

 **crushin:** he’s so touchy jesus christ

 **hbic:** I didn’t see them? Where were they?

 **bro:** top left corner of the away side

 **hbic:** I was sitting on that side.

 **bro:** yeah it’s hard to seem them from that side i was on the home side

 **crushin:** i was taking pictures for yearbook. she looks so tired and uncomfortable

 **bro:** FR what was she wearing

 **rude:** did anybody get pictures

 **bro:** no everytime i tried it was like he knew and blocked the shot

 **crushin:** i have to go through all the pictures during third period i’ll see if i can find pics of them

 **rude:** what a detective

 **rude:** my phone’s gonna get taken away if i keep texting so peace out

 **crushin:** we gotta go too

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {11:17 A.M.}

**crushin:** _[them1.jpg]_

**crushin:** _[them2.jpg]_

**crushin:** _[them3.jpg]_

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **myboy — > mygirl **{8:38 P.M.}

**mygirl:** hey baby, heather duke kept staring at me today. should i say something to her?

 **myboy:** no, i’ll take care of her.

 **mygirl:** you won’t hurt her, right?

 **myboy:** so what if i do? she deserves it

 **mygirl:** she’s really nice and i don’t want anyone to get hurt

 **myboy:** sometimes people deserve to get hurt, espcially if they hurt you

 **mygirl:** please? you can talk to her but please don’t hurt her

 **myboy:** fine, but only for you ronnie

 **my girl:** <3 thank you baby

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > HeatherDuke **{8:40 P.M.}

**JasonDean:** heather, we need to talk.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {8:40 P.M.}

**crushin:** _[JasonDean: heather, we need to talk]_

**crushin:** the fuck????

 **rude:** holy shit what does he want

 **crushin:** no clue haven’t responded

 **rude:** try not to make him super mad we need to find out as much as we can

 **crushin:** you got it boss

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > HeatherDuke **{8:42 P.M.}

**HeatherDuke:** what’s up

 **JasonDean:** my girlfriend says you keep staring at her, what’s that about?

 **HeatherDuke:** i know how to appreciate beautiful women

 **HeatherDuke:** come on, don’t tell me you don’t think she’s beautiful

 **JasonDean:** she is. i don’t like being patronized

 **HeatherDuke:** what ever do you mean?

 **JasonDean:** talking to me like i’m a fucking child and like you like me

 **JasonDean:** we both know you hate me

 **HeatherDuke:** with good reason

 **JasonDean:** really? i’ve done nothing wrong. you on the other hand…

 **JasonDean:** you’ve made ronnie’s life miserable. she told me all of the terrible things you made her do and how you messed with her mind.

 **JasonDean:** making me out as the villain? what kind of gaslighting is this?

 **HeatherDuke:** i didn’t make her do anything. she realized what an asshole you were long before we were friends

 **JasonDean:** you know heather, if anything happens to you within the next few weeks… maybe you deserved it.

 **HeatherDuke:** is that a threat?

 **JasonDean:** you bet your sweet ass it is

**_JasonDean has deleted the chat_ **

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {8:53 P.M.}

**crushin:** _[screenshot1.jpg]_

**crushin** **:** _[screenshot2.jpg]_

**crushin:** _[screenshot3.jpg]_

**crushin:** WHATDIDHESAYYYYYYYY

 **babey:** WHAT THE HECK

 **bro:** i’ll do it for her: WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK

 **babey:** thank you

 **bro:** np

 **hbic:** Um- the fuck?

 **lasthope:** Report him!!

 **babey:** it won’t get anywhere, they’ll just say she doctored the photos

 **lasthope:** How do you know?!

 **babey:** i’ve tried to report stuff like that before, they always say the same thing

 **bro:** i sure do love the public school system

 **crushin:** emmy i feel for you but wHAT THE FUCK DO I DOOOOOO

 **rude:** i have no fuckin clue

 **hbic:** What they said.

 **bro:** ^^^

 **lasthope:** Ditto, he never threatened Betty and I (that we know of).

 **babey:** idk

 **rude:** hold on lemme ask some people

 **rude:** do you mind if i send the screenshots w ur names blocked out

 **crushin:** go for it

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **northshore’s best seniors** {8:00 P.M.}

**spacespacespace:** heyo what would you do in this situation

**spacespacespace:** _[ss1.jpg]_

**spacespacespace:** _[ss2.jpg]_

**spacespacespace _:_** _[ss3.jpg]_

**spacespacespace:** hypothetically

 **reginald:** Hypothetically?

 **spacespacespace:** yeah

 **reginald:** I would report it to the school.

 **spacespacespace:** what if hypothetically the school sucked ass and would just say you made the photos

 **reginald:** I would be scared?

 **spacespacespace:** not helpful. NEXT

 **gaymian:** uhhhhh idk fear for my life?????

 **spacespacespace:** NEXT

 **savethebees:** blackmail people

 **spacespacespace:** the hypothetical person being hypothetically threatened does not have the amount of blackmail you do

 **savethebees:** oh well then idk

 **blonde:** run!!

 **spacespacespace:** i will keep that suggestion, thank you karen

 **blonde:** :^)

 **womaninstem:** tell my parents

 **spacespacespace:** i will also keep that suggestion thank you caddy

 **womaninstem:** how hypothetical is this???

 **spacespacespace:** eh

 **womaninstem:** JANIS

 **spacespacespace:** byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {9:20 P.M.}

**r** **ude:** the suggestions were: be scared, fear for your life, blackmail him (with blackmail you don’t have), run, and tell your parents

 **crushin:** well in that case i choose fear for my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time discrepancy w the northshore's best seniors part is bc they're an hour behind the westerbug people.


	13. EMMY SAID THE FUCK WORD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i go back to school tomorrow thanksgiving break was NOT long enough
> 
> tw: heather being very mean to emmy, jd insinuating that emmy's treated differently bc of autism, jd

**saving vera** {4:37 P.M.}

**crushin:** it’s been a week should i still be fearing for my life

 **lasthope:** I would think so?

 **bro:** nah he’s a pussy

 **bro:** i mean yes totally he could beat ur ass

 **crushin:** i’m getting mixed signals

 **lasthope:** I’d still be scared, but I wouldn’t worry too much. If he hasn’t done anything by now he might be waiting for something to happen.

 **babey:** aaaahhhhh a stressor

 **bro:** someone watches criminal minds

 **babey:** yeahhhhhh

 **babey:** like season seven emily and jj are immaculate and should be together

 **crushin:** is jj a girl

 **babey:** yes and she and emily don’t get together EVER

 **crushin:** what a scam

 **babey:** HONESTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **honeyduke — > bestbabey **{6:17 P.M.}

**bestbabey:** i miss vivvy

 **honeyduke:** i do too hon

 **bestbabey:** you miss her more tho bc u like her

 **honeyduke:** do you not like her???

 **bestbabey:** no you LIKE her like her

 **honeyduke:** no i don’t

 **bestbabey:** hazel agrees

 **honeyduke:** hazel is nine and has never met veronica

 **bestbabey:** yeah but she’s heard u talk about her

 **honeyduke:** mOVING ONNNNNNNNNNN

 **honeyduke:** what made you sad about vivvy

 **bestbabey:** well i have to work with jd for german and now i know he’s bad and i just know vivvy would make me fell better

 **honeyduke:** im sorry you have to what

 **bestbabey:** work with jd

 **honeyduke:** how long have you been working with him??

 **bestbabey:** well we had to choose partners at the beginning of the year and we haven’t been using them but now we are

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {6:42 P.M.}

**crushin:** emmy has to work with jd on a german project

 **babey:** actually it’s for the rest of the year it’s our final project. we’ve spent the first few months of the year reviewing

 **hbic:** So when were you going to tell us about this?

 **babey:** it slipped my mind

 **hbic:** I don’t believe you.

 **babey:** it’s true!!

 **hbic:** How does you having to partner with the worst person in this school for the rest of the year just “slip your mind”

 **babey:** we just started the project!!!! i forgot!!!

 **hbic:** And so why was Heather the first one to tell us about this and not you?

 **hbic:** Heather, answer your goddamn phone.

 **babey:** heather…

 **crushin:** heather stop it

 **hbic:** Shut up, Heather.

 **hbic:** Heather, answer the phone.

 **babey:** heather come over

 **crushin:** On my way!

 **crushin:** omw**

 **bro:** …

 **bro:** do y’all like moana

 **rude:** yeah its a great movie

 **rude:** those coconut warrior dudes kinda came outta nowhere but yk it worked

 **bro:** it did!

 **bro:** martha give us your thoughts

 **lasthope:** Are we just brushing past the Heather debacle?

 **rude:** yes

 **lasthope:** Well I think that Moana was great, but frankly I did not like Maui or the giant crab. I also think The Princess Bride outranks it.

 **bro:** martha you do not need to include the princess bride in every movie review ik it’s ur favorite

 **rude:** i’ve never seen the princess bride

 **lasthope:** WHAT

 **rude:** oop

 **rude:** ummmmm when’s y’all’s homecoming?????

 **bro:** it was last week veronica and jd were hella touchy but they didn’t bother anyone. i don’t think she looked up at all tho

 **rude:** hmmmmmmmm

 **bro:** martha’s either driving or typing an essay abt why you should watch the princess bride

 **lasthope:** I won’t send an essay but you should totally rent it. OR if we get Veronica back before Thanksgiving I can send my DVD with her to Illinois.

 **rude:** i apprciate the effort but thanksgiving is in three weeks or something i doubt we’ll have her back by then

 **bro:** apprciate

 **rude:** spelling is my greatest weakness shut up

 **bro:** fair enough

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **JasonDean — > HeatherMcNamara **{7:20 P.M.}

**JasonDean:** hey heather let’s work on our project rn

 **HeatherMcNamara:** sorry jd but i’m kinda having a bad night, would you mind if we just waited until class tmrw

 **JasonDean:** what’s going on

 **HeatherMcNamara:** it’s just heathers things you wouldn’t understand

 **JasonDean:** well i’m dating someone who was used by those other heathers i might have some insight

 **HeatherMcNamara:** we didn’t use veronica!!!

 **JasonDean:** heather, it’s pretty obvious that you did

 **JasonDean:** maybe not you specifically but definitely them. they’re using you too.

 **HeatherMcNamara:** no!!! you’re trying to confuse me!!! YOURE the one using her!!!! and they aren’t using me we’re friends

 **JasonDean:** oh heather, you know i’m the best person for her.

 **HeatherMcNamara:** no that’s heather duke

 **JasonDean:** they treat you differently too bc of your disability, you just can’t see it

 **HeatherMcNamara:** wait what

 **JasonDean:** wait what

 **JasonDean:** heather duke likes veronica?

 **HeatherMcNamara:** they don’t treat me differently you motherfucker

 **HeatherMcNamara:** see you in class bitch

 **JasonDean:** you know what, i liked you a little bit heather but i guess that’s over now.

 **JasonDean:** you’ll regret saying that.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {7:45 P.M.}

**babey:** _[HeatherMcnamara: they don’t treat me differently you motherfucker_

_HeatherMcNamara: see you in class bitch_

_JasonDean: you know what, i liked you a little bit heather but i guess that’s over now._

_JasonDean: you’ll regret saying that.]_

**babey:** i have made a Mistake

 **crushin:** EMMY SAID THE FUCK WORD

 **crushin:** OHHHHHHHHH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD

 **crushin:** oh no emmy’s been threatened too

 **crushin:** at this rate he’ll have threatened heather by next week and then who knows what’ll happen

 **bro:** EMMY SAID THE BITCH WORD TOO

 **rude:** UR RIGHTTT

 **lasthope:** Why are we celebrating Emmy’s decent into corruption?

 **lasthope:** And Emmy, I believe you get the same options as Heather D:

 **rude:** be scared, fear for your life, blackmail him (with blackmail you don’t have), run, and tell your parents

 **rude:** teamwork

 **lasthope:** Yep!

 **babey:** oh i pick blackmail him with blackmail i don’t have

 **babey:** i won’t say anything to him but i’ll think it really hard

 **rude:** sounds like a plan

 **bro:** where’s heather c been in this convo

 **crushin:** i think she’s sulking bc i made her apologize

 **bro:** okay

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **myboy — > mygirl **{8:28 P.M.}

**myboy:** i heard from a little birdie that heather duke likes you.

 **mygirl:** she does?

 **mygirl:** … i never would have thought that.

 **mygirl:** who told you that?

 **myboy:** heather m, she’s my german partner.

 **myboy:** you know i never minded heather m but then she turned out be just the same as the rest of them.

 **mygirl:** oh i’m sorry. i had no idea that they were so terrible

 **mygirl:** since i was one of them for a while does that mean that i’m like them?

 **myboy:** oh no ronnie, you are so much better than them

 **mygirl:** :)

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {11:46 A.M.}

**babey:** jd was very angry during class

 **hbic:** I’ll kill him.

 **babey:** no?????? thats???????? illegal?????

 **hbic:** Nothing’s illegal if you don’t get caught.

 **bro:** yeah but you just admitted you would do it

**_hbic deleted a message_ **

**hbic:** Me? Kill JD? Never.

 **rude:** me too man. me fucking too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i do not know their schedules i just kinda hope there aren't any discrepancies. if there are, it's my bad.


	14. suddenly i'm john bc i ain't cena thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time discrepancies b/t mean girls and heathers are bc of time zones.
> 
> tw: jd, implying someone is treated different bc of their disability, the implication of someone getting hurt

**saving vera** {3:40 P.M.}

**babey:** german has been surprisingly civil?

**rude:** maybe he’s just biding his time?

**babey:** heck if i kow

**babey:** know

**crushin:** heather have you been threatened yet

**hbic:** Not yet. Something in me thinks that he’s going threaten at least all of the Heathers and then find a way to take ReVeNgE on us.

**lasthope:** What would he to to you guys? He used to do the nasty with Veronica even tho she hates it.

**bro:** he never did anything to us specifically

**lasthope:** Kinda make you wonder what’s different this time

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**JasonDean — > HeatherMcNamara **{4:10 P.M.}

**HeatherMcNamara:** hey jd can you update the daily progress log? mrs. johannes is gonna be checking after school

**JasonDean:** sure heather.

**HeatherMcNamara:** also you never added anything to the research doc? what have you been doing during class

**JasonDean:** you said you would be doing the research doc.

**HeatherMcNamara:** no i didn’t. the research doc is worth the most points and we’re supposed to spend like two months on it, i can’t do that by myself

**HeatherMcNamara:** besides this is a partner project for a reason!!

**JasonDean:** _[HeatherMcNamara: don’t worry i’ll do the research doc.]_

**JasonDean:** sure seems like you agreed to doing the research doc

**HeatherMcNamara:** you made that online! i never said that!

**JasonDean:** well if you want you could join another group… except you can’t. mrs. johannes said you were stuck with who you chose.

**JasonDean:** oh well.

**HeatherMcNamara:** why are you doing this???

**JasonDean:** i told you that you’d regret what you said to me. this is only the first part, the second wave is gonna leave you scarred for life. and the third wave? hope you aren’t attached to anyone at this school…

**HeatherMcNamara:** just update the daily progress log.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {4:29 P.M.}

**babey:** _[JasonDean: i told you that you’d regret what you said to me. this is only the first part, the second wave is gonna leave you scarred for life. and the third wave? hope you aren’t attached to anyone at this school…]_

**babey:** german is no longer civil

**babey:** what does that even mean

**crushin:** i don’t know but i don’t think i like it

**rude:** ummmmm not a fan

**hbic:** Heather, can you honestly not report him for that?

**babey:** no bc they’ll say i’m lying

**babey:** they don’t believe any girls about anything here

**lasthope:** I hate Ohio.

**crushin:** what a fuckin MOOD

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**northshore’s best seniors** {6:48 P.M.}

**spacespacespace:** gina, darling you’re my best friend…

**reginald:** Janis, don’t do this to me.

**womaninstem:** DAMIAN SHES DOING IT OMG

**gaymian:** I DIDNT THINK SHE WOULD RLY DO IT

**spacespacespace:** but there’s a few things that you don’t know of…

**reginald:** jANIS DONT DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE

**spacespacespace:** why i borrow your lipstick so often

**reginald:** JANIS YOU ONLY WEAR DARK LIPSTICK I ONLY WEAR PINK THIS IS UNREALISTIC

**spacespacespace:** i’m using your shirt as a pillowcase

**reginald:** JANISSSSSSSSSSSSS

**spacespacespace:** i wanna ruin our friendship

**reginald:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**spacespacespace:** we should be lovers instead…

**reginald:** MY CHILDHOOD CRUSH SAYS YES BUT MY INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA SAYS NO

**gaymian:** I CANT BELIEVE SHE DID IT

**savethebees:** MY TIKTOK FOLLOWERS ARE GONNA LOVE THIS

**blonde:** mine too

**womaninstem:** the amount of money i would pay to see their private chat rn-

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**gina — > jamis **{6:55 P.M.}

**gina:** DO YOU MEAN IT

**jamis:** I MEAN YEAH IF YOU WANT

**gina:** FUCK MAN IDK WHAT IF EVERYBODY JUDGES US???

**jamis:** IM P SURE THEY HAVE A CHAT ABT US

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**#rejanis** {6:55 P.M.}

**fedup:** YES FINALLY

**itisanart:** lol if janis found out abt this chat i think should divorce me

**sweaterweather:** can you divorce your soulmate?

**itisanart:** idk caddy but i’m not willing to take the risk.

**fedup:** fair enough ig

**itisanart:** thank you gretch

**fedup:** do we have to delete the chat? can’t we just change the name to something sneaky?

**blonde:** i’m w gretch <3

**fedup:** thank you karen

**blonde:** <3

**itisanart:** what would we name it?

**_CadyHeron has changed the chat name to ‘hayley williams is a god amongst men’_ **

**sweaterweather:** how about that

**itisanart:** janis would be offended if they weren’t included

**sweaterweather:** well you choose something then

**_DamianHubbard changed the chat name to ‘we like men sometimes’_ **

**fedup:** good idea!! neither would want to be in here!!

**blonde:** :)

**fedup:** she agrees

**sweaterweather:** we put the g, b, and p in lgbt lol

**_KarenSmith has changed the chat name to ‘we put the g, b, and p in lgbt’_ **

**sweaterweather:** thank you karen, excellent addition addition

**blonde:** this isn’t math???

**fedup:** good job with the chat name

**blonde:** :) <3 !!!

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**gina — > jamis **{6:56 P.M.}

**gina:** So I have to ask: as a friend or

**jamis:** REGINA ARE YOU DUMB?????

**gina:** YEAH

**gina:** LIL BIT

**gina:** LOT A BIT

**jamis:** GINAAAAAAAAAAA

**gina:** WHATTTTTTT IM GAY I HAD TO ASK

**jamis:** oh my god-

**jamis:** gina do you wanna go on a date with me?

**gina:** …

**gina:** Yes please.

**jamis:** are you free saturday?

**gina:** I am. Want to get ice cream?

**jamis:** it’s the middle of november-

**gina:** And?

**jamis:** good point i’m down

**gina:** <3

**jamis:** hang on one of my other chats is blowing up

**gina:** Okay.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {7:53 P.M.}

**hbic:** _[JasonDean: poor heather mcnamara’s been scarred for life and what did you do to stop it? nothing. you don’t care about her. you treat her like trash just because she isn’t like you. you treated veronica like trash just because she wasn’t like you. you’re a terrible person and you know it. you deserve everything that’s gonna happen to you.]_

**hbic:** WHAT DOES THIS MEANNNNN

**crushin:** WHAT DID HE SAYYYYYYYYY

**lasthope:** I-

**bro:** the first question is what does “poor heather mcnamara’s been scarred for life” mean?

**crushin:** emmy?

**bro:** emmyyyyyy

**hbic:** Heather???

**lasthope:** Heather?

**lasthope:** Emmy?

**crushin:** it’s been five minutes i’m worried. she usually responds quickly.

**bro:** maybe she’s driving?

**hbic:** She can’t drive.

**crushin:** she can’t drive

**crushin:** jinx you owe me a soda

**hbic:** Shut up, Heather.

**bro:** heather d can you call her??

**hbic:** Why not me?

**bro:** seems like she’s closer to heather

**hbic:** That’s fair, I guess.

**crushin:** uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh she ain’t answering her phone

**crushin:** EMMY

**bro:** EMMY PLEASE MY DUDE

**hbic:** EMMY CMON WE’RE WORRIED

**lasthope:** EMMY

**rude:** what’s goin on

**crushin:** scroll up

**rude:** k hold on

**rude:** EMMY

**rude:** i need to talk to veronica

**crushin:** don’t we all

**rude:** she’s coming next week for thanksgiving.

**bro:** emmy still hasn’t responded and she won’t pick up the phone

**hbic:** I swear to god if he hurt the sunshine princess we’re gonna have issues.

**hbic:** I don’t care that he threatened me, if he actually HURT Emmy that kid is going to end up dead via mysterious circumstances.

**lasthope:** I wouldn’t even stop you.

**bro:** suddenly i’m john bc i ain’t cena thing

**crushin:** i have gone blind

**rude:** i am now illiterate

**babey:** i didn't think about the implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> she didn't think about the implications


	15. ITS NOT FUNNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you have?
> 
> A KNIFE
> 
> NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, time discrepancies are bc of time zones
> 
> tw: mentions of jd, mentions of stabbing and attempted suicide

**saving vera** {8:00 P.M.}

**babey:** i didn’t think about the implications.

**crushin:** EMMY THANK GOD ARE YOU OKAY

**babey:** no

**babey:** i’m currently bleeding out on my bathroom floor

**babey:** i’m p sure this is gonna scar

**babey:** k im gonna pass out now

**crushin:** WHOAAAAAAAAAA IM COMING

**hbic:** ME TOO HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FUCK

**rude:** holy shit

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {8:32 P.M.}

**crushin:** we got her to the er she’ll be okay

**hbic:** He was really fucking literal when he said “scarred for life”.

**lasthope:** So what happened?

**hbic:** JD broke into her house while her dad was out with her sister and attacked her. He had a large knife and cut her right across the stomach. It wasn’t deep enough for it to be extremely serious but there was a lot of blood. Heather and I are going back to her house to help clean up.

**rude:** holy shit man

**rude:** i guess it’s good her sister wasn’t there but where was her mom?

**crushin:** her mom is … unreliable. she leaves and comes back a lot

**rude:** ah okay

**lasthope:** Is there anything we can do? And has her dad been contacted?

**crushin:** we called her dad but he didn’t answer. the hospital called as well

**babey:** tehy gav e me drigs

**crushin:** who gave you your phone?

**babey:** nirse

**babey:** mattha of yiu wanna brong me muffins id b ok woth taht

**lasthope:** Do you care what kind?

**babey:** whatever u want

**lasthope:** You will have So Many muffins.

**babey:** cabt waiiiiiitttt

**babey:** oh shot i have to email school. gross

**bro:** i’ll do that for you lol

**babey:** ur da best

**bro:** i gotchu

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**northshore’s best seniors** {8:17 P.M.}

**spacespacespace:** never have i ever had a person i don’t really know but i am technically friends with tell me they got fuckin stabbed through a gc

**reginald:** Janis, what?

**gaymian:** tf????

**spacespacespace:** *puts a finger down*

**womaninstem:** JANIS WHAT

**spacespacespace:** yeahhhhhhhhh

**spacespacespace:** been a long night y’all, i’m going to bed

**savethebees:** WHO JANIS

**savethebees:** MY NORTHSHORE TEA ACC IS GOING DRY

**reginald:** Gretchen, why would you want to post that on Instagram?

**savethebees:** my acc is so fucking dryyyyy reginaaaaaaa

**savethebees:** it’s all just like “he’s vaping in the bathroom during second period” BRUH WHO CARES I NEED T E A

**savethebees:** also if any of you hoes aren’t following me i’m @nshsteabitches

**gaymian:** i’ll send some shit in gretchen

**savethebees:** THANK YOU

**gaymian:** but i feel like we should address the someone getting stabbed?????

**womaninstem:** anyone wanna go to janis’s house tmrw

**reginald:** Yes.

**gaymian:** lol i’m already on my way

**womaninstem:** damian she’s asleep-

**gaymian:** no she’s just ignoring us she’s probably staring at her anatomy hw

**womaninstem:** well tell us how it goes/who got stabbed

**gaymian:** kk

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {9:29 P.M.}

**l** **asthope:** So …should I text Veronica? This seems like an emergency.

**hbic:** I would say yes, but Janis always seems to have a different opinion from me.

**rude:** mmmmmmmmmm idkkkkkk

**rude:** my bff is coming over and i’m going to make him give me moral support while i call her mom. what time is it there?

**bro:** 9:30

**rude:** litty that’s not too late

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**Transcript of a call from Janis Sarkisian to Mary Sawyer** {9:37 P.M.}

**M:** Janis? It’s late, is something the matter?

**J:** Ah, yes, Aunt Mary. I _really_ need to talk to Vera, but she blocked me. And you know, this is a little more than girl drama. Is she home right now or…?

**M:** Oh, she’s right upstairs. I was just bringing her a snack actually.

**J:** Mmm.

**M:** Veroinca? I brought you a snack. Veronica?

_[screaming]_

**V:** OH GOD NO! NO! I’m so sorry it was just a joke, I’m so sorry!

**M:** It’s not funny!

**J:** Aunt Mary? What the fu- frick is happening?

**V:** Who is on the phone, Mom?

**M:** It’s Janis! She had something to tell you and here you are- trying to kill yourself!

**V:** I wasn’t, I swear… it was a joke, I told you!

**J:** What the fuck?

**M:** Just talk to Janis, I need to lie down, or something… oh my god, Veronica.

**V:** What the fuck do you want?

**J:** _First of all_ what the fuck just happened?

**V:** It was nothing. What do you want?

**J:** Jesus Christ, Vera. I just wanted to let you know that Heather McNamara is currently in the ER.

**V:** What?! What happened?

**J:** Your psycho boyfriend broke into her house and stabbed her.

**V:** God, Janis, do you ever stop? He was just here with me, he couldn’t have _stabbed_ Heather.

**J:** Tell that to the other Heathers who found her bleeding on her bathroom floor.

**V:** There’s no way he could have done that, Janis! How could anyone hurt Heather McNamara? She’s a literal ray of sunshine!

**J:** Exactly! She’s in pain and scarred because of JD and you’re still defending him!

**V:** He’s not that bad, Jan! Jesus, it’s not like he’s going to shoot up the school or something.

**J:** Oh, but stabbing your friend is acceptable?

**V:** You’re lying! He didn’t do that!

**J:** Goddamnit, Vera, he’s doing this because of you! He thinks that he’s helping you by hurting anyone who’s ever hurt you.

**V:** He-

**J:** He threatened all of the Heathers. He said “I hope you’re not attached to anyone at this school.” What do you think that could possibly mean?

**V:** I don’t know, Janis, I’m sure he was just trying to scare them. To get back at them for all they’ve done to me.

**J:** Vera, I love you. And I can’t wait to see you next week. And if you won’t take this seriously then I’m sorry for not being there for you when he came back, but _please._ Talk to Emmy. Talk to anyone of your friends that is not JD.

**V:** Bye, JanJan.

**J:** Bye, Vera.

**End of call.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: gets broken up with
> 
> me: i am going to make my characters feel so much pain


	16. well fuck her then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun times lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p fun but also not
> 
> tw: mentions of attempted suicide and internalized homophobia, along with use of pain meds
> 
> also jd thinks vera is dead bc of a form of "meant to be yours" happened.

**saving vera** {9:57 P.M.}

**hbic:** I meant it when I said that JD would end up dead via mysterious circumstances if he hurt Emmy. Any ideas?

 **babey:** godh heater taht twxt lloks si incriminating

 **bro:** i take it ur still high on pain meds

 **babey:** yesssssirrrrrr

 **rude:** can we talk about how she spelled incriminating correctly but not any of the other words

 **babey:** ita s talwnt

 **rude:** incredible

 **hbic:** Any ideas?

 **crushin:** just straight up arcknmjnvhmxfalkhjacxgb him

 **crushin:** like straight up just lure him out to the football field or smth and then just kinda

 **lasthope:** Just kinda…what?

 **crushin:** you know,,

 **lasthope:** Do I?

 **crushin:** just kinda

 **crushin:** luykdoimufwntyhsmciwnhcxarjpctsnvouhgfjcnoh

 **babey:** i gwt ot

 **bro:** yeah

 **rude:** yep i understand

 **hbic:** I don’t.

 **lasthope:** Me either.

 **crushin:** its bc yall are str8

 **rude:** facts

 **crushin:** also i dont wanna say it bc like what if we get investigated

 **bro:** we get the vibe tho it’s okay

 **lasthope:** We don’t?

 **bro:** sounds like a you problem

 **hbic:** Fine. Any other suggestions besides a keyboard smash?

 **crushin:** that’s not what it means

 **hbic:** Then what does it mean, Heather?

 **crushin:** god you’re so lame it means use explosives

 **hbic:** Okay, so something subtler than a bomb?

 **babey:** knife

 **babey:** eyr fir an eye tyoe beat

 **hbic:** I’ll consider it.

 **lasthope:** Hey, Janis. You never told us how your call with Mrs. Sawyer went.

 **rude:** ah yes

 **rude:** how does one describe that phone call

 **bro:** with words

 **rude:** fuck you

 **bro:** do it coward

 **rude:** i-

 **rude:** i have a gf-

 **bro:** my bad

 **rude:** its all good just lemme type w no interruptions

 **rude:** so

 **rude:** aunt mary picks up the phone and then brings it up to vera and just str8 up starts s c r e a m i n g

 **rude:** and then vera starts yelling about how it’s just a joke and she’s so sorry

 **rude:** and i’m just like ????????

 **rude:** after a few minutes of yelling aunt mary hands off the phone. during the yelling aunt mary mentions something abt vera trying to diy death herself

 **rude:** and i am v confused at this point and vera refuses to answer my questions

 **rude:** so then i let her know that heather is in the er and she’s like omg why

 **rude:** and i tell her it’s bc jd stabbed her and she tells me that he was just w her and he couldn’t have done it and other things happen and at the end i tell her abt the threats to all of yall and she said bye then hung up

 **rude:** das all

 **hbic:** She tried to commit suicide?

 **rude:** it’s unclear

 **crushin:** i can’t believe she’s going through all of this alone i should be there helping her

 **babey:** in a freindss way or in a i wanna seggs way

 **crushin:** yes

 **bro:** oop-

 **rude:** congrats on admitting ur crush

 **crushin:** i did no such thing

 **hbic:** Sure does look that way…

 **crushin:** i assure you my intentions are purely platonic

 **rude:** mhmm

 **babey:** it is l s t e

 **babey:** l a t e

 **hbic:** Heather, it’s ten thirty.

 **babey:** i a n h o g h

 **babey:** i a m h i g h

 **bro:** those pain meds sure are doin a number on you, huh?

 **babey:** yis

 **babey:** i will see you tomorrow

 **lasthope:** Heather, is it a good idea for you to come tomorrow? Surely you should take a couple of days to rest?

 **babey:** im fineeeeeeew

 **babey:** besides i can now skip german bc i van gi tp the nurse :)))))))))))))))(

 **babey:** ninight love yall <4

 **bro:** love that for her.

 **bro:** so are we just gonna stab jd w an eye for an eye type beat

 **hbic:** It’s a possibility. Not tomorrow, but someday soon.

 **rude:** ayo when does y’alls thanksgiving break start

 **lasthope:** Wednesday.

 **rude:** the day before???? we get a whole week off??? i legit do not have school tomorrow???

 **bro:** fuck you

 **rude:** again betty i have a gf

 **bro:** well fuck her then

 **lasthope:** Why did you need to know, Janis?

 **rude:** oh yeah lol can y’all stab him before that i want vera to have some sense when she comes back to illinois

 **hbic:** Mmmm maybe.

 **rude:** sweet

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **myboy — > mygirl **{10:43 P.M.}

**myboy:** ronnie,,, i know you’ll never read this because you’re dead.

 **myboy:** but i just want to say sorry for what i’m gonna do at school on wednesday

 **myboy:** nobody ever thinks anything bad is gonna happen to them and i have to show them that that’s not true.

 **myboy:** they need to pay for they’ve done to you. they made you a social outcast and then those fucking HEATHERS used you. i’m doing this all for you, baby.

 **myboy:** after all

 **myboy:** our love is god.

 **myboy:** or at least it was.

 **myboy:** i’ll be with you soon, baby.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **northshore’s best seniors** {9:47 P.M.}

**savethebees:** OMG YALL

 **gaymian:** OMG WHAT

 **savethebees:** THANKS FOR MATCHING MY ENERGY

 **gaymian:** ANYTIME

 **savethebees:** MY TIKTOK IS V I R A L

 **blonde:** send it to us!!

**savethebees:** _[it’s the tiktok of janis and regina getting together]_

**spacespacespace:** wait you actually posted that

 **reginald:** How many views?

 **savethebees:** 3 mil views, 2 mil likes

 **reginald:** Wow-

 **spacespacespace:** it’s hole time

 **womaninstem:** wtf is hole time

 **gaymian:** she burries herself in blankets and has an exostential crisis

 **spacespacespace:** exostential

 **gaymian:** bitch do you want me to come over or not?

 **spacespacespace:** yes please

 **spacespacespace:** gina too

 **reginald:** Damian, I’ll pick you up.

 **gaymian:** cool i’ll be on the phone w them until we get there

 **spacespacespace:** when you get here ca you bring me snacks from the kitchen

 **gaymian:** uh yes

 **spacespacespace:** <3

 **savethebees:** can i ask what caused hole time?

 **spacespacespace:** it starts with “your” and ends with “tiktok”

 **savethebees:** sorry

 **spacespacespace:** it’s fine i just have ~internalized homophobia~

 **womaninstem:** MOOD

 **spacespacespace:** yall i wanna be distracted everyone tell me what you’re getting me for christmas

 **gaymian:** janis it’s not even thanksgiving

 **spacespacespace:** thanksgiving is a dumb fucking holiday it’s only good for the week off of school

 **spacespacespace:** now: what’re yall getting me for christmas

 **savethebees:** not telling that ruins the surprise

 **blonde:** ^^^

 **savethebees:** thanks karen <3

 **gaymian:** it’s funny that you think i’m not gonna procrastinate the shit out of that

 **womaninstem:** what he said

 **reginald:** What her said.

 **spacespacespace:** BABY SLDGNVLKJSF:SKJVNLKJSV LJ NO TEXTING AND DRIVING

 **reginald:** I am parked outside of Damian’s house.

 **spacespacespace:** oh k

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **My Main Bitches** {2:14 A.M.}

**babey:** I Am In Pain

 **duck:** heather take the meds and go back to bed

 **babey:** Father Has Hidden Them Away.

 **duck:** what a bitch

 **babey:** Yes. I Want To Feel Floaty But Instead I Feel Like I’ve Been Stabbed.

 **duck:** do you think it’s the stab wound?

 **babey:** Yes.

 **duck:** hey emmy

 **babey:** Yes?

 **duck:** why are you typing like that

 **babey:** I Feel Like It Conveys My Feelings Properly.

 **babey:** I Am Going to Wake Father Up. I Need Drugs.

 **duck:** k don’t die

 **babey:** Drugs Have Been Secured.

 **duck:** go back to bed

 **babey:** I Will If You Will.

 **duck:** i pinky promise

 **babey:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> can anybody tell me what foreshadowing is?


	17. Can you hear me, Achilles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick recap: jd stabbed emmy and then went to veronica's house in a "meant to be yours" fashion. she (fake) hanged herself to get him to go away. veronica's mom saw her like that while janis was on the phone, so janis kinda knows what's happening. 
> 
> tw: attempted suicide talked about, mentioned stabbing, pain meds, withholding information

**My Main Bitches** {5:18 P.M.}

**duck:** did anyone see vivvy at school today

**babey:** nipe!!

**angery:** I did not. Do you think she was skipping?

**duck:** idk it’s not like her

**babey:** di yuo thnik it has snything ti do wuth the attempted sewer slide ting jamiss told ys abot

**angery:** Maybe. You think her mom kept her home or something?

**babey:** yws

**duck:** how were you allowed to go to school

**babey:** idk

**duck:** u literally got stabbed this weekend and ur high af on pain meds

**babey:** im wel aware lol

**babey:** cabt even cheer :-

**babey:** :/

**babey:** *

**angery:** That sucks, Heather.

**duck:** that sounds v insincere

**angery:** It was sincere!

**duck:** mhmm

**angery:** It was!

**babey:** ooooiooi heters angery

**angery:** I am not! I am trying to be nice and sympathetic!

**duck:** hows that working out for you

**angery:** You’re making it rather difficult.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {5:39 P.M.}

**rude:** so aunt mary just posted on facebook that they might not make it to thanksgiving this year bc they “have a lot going on”

**bro:** you have facebook?

**rude:** ur missing the point

**bro:** right okay

**lasthope:** Veronica wasn’t at school today! Maybe your aunt is just worried about her? Because of the whole “D.I.Y. death” thing?

**babey:** tahts what i saiddddd

**bro:** emmy im sorry but seeing you struggle to walk through the hallways was so fucking funny

**babey:** walking hirtsssss

**bro:** i bet man. it was sweet to see heather c helping u tho.

**babey:** she’s a good freind :’^)

**hbic:** Heather, you’re exposing me.

**crushin:** um im sorry not fifteen minutes ago you were telling us how you were “trying to be nice and sympathetic”

**hbic:** Shut up, Heather.

**crushin:** sorry heather

**rude:** back to what we were talking about…

**lasthope:** Sometimes Mrs. Sawyer can be really protective! One time, Veronica fell down the stairs and she kept her home for like three days. I can only imagine what seeing her attempting suicide (?) would do to her.

**rude:** thats true,,,

**rude:** i’ll try and get my mom to convince aunt mary to come

**rude:** bc like i really need to talk to her, yk?

**bro:** yuh

⛧┈♛┈⛧ ****

**Veronica Sawyer’s Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_My mind is at war with itself._

_JD thinks I’m dead and is planning something terrible because of it. Emmy got stabbed and Janis says it was JD who did it. That can’t be right though, can it? He was with me. He wouldn’t have stabbed one of the nicest girls in school and then come to see me with a smile on his face? Right?_

_To make matters worse, while I was busy fake hanging myself, he was ranting about how we were going to make everyone at school pay for what they’ve done. I was supposed to be a part of whatever he’s planning and now I’m just a martyr. I know I should tell someone what’s going to happen, but what if he found out? What would he do to me?_ _I don’t know. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of my teenage angst bullshit._

_The most dangerous thing is to love. But our love is god, he says. And I agree with him every time. Our. Love. Is. God. What a joke. I should text him, tell him I’m not dead and that he doesn’t need to hurt other people for me. I doubt he would even believe me._

_To tell you the truth, dear diary, my mind feels like that one part in Achilles Come Down. Where the good and the bad are fighting each other. The bad in me is telling me that it’s not worth telling him I’m alive because I’d only get dragged down into whatever he’s planning. The good in me is telling me to unblock someone and tell them JD’s going to shoot up the school or some shit on Wednesday._

_Be done with this now and jump (get) off the roof. Can you hear me, Achilles? I’m talking to you._

_Sincerely,_

_An Absolute Mess_

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**janjan — > vera **{11:19 P.M.}

_**VeronicaSawyer has unblocked JanisSarkisian** _

**janjan:** hi

**vera:** hi

**janjan:** so

**vera:** so

**janjan:** any reason you unblocked me?

**vera:** yeah.

**janjan:** gonna share what that is?

**vera:** i might.

**janjan:** so… your friends are worried about you

**vera:** and you’re not?

**janjan:** well obviously i am, but you already know that.

**janjan:** they said you didn’t go to school today

**vera:** mom’s keeping me home

**vera:** because i did a dumb thing

**janjan:** fake sewer slide?

**vera:** i needed him to go away

**vera:** and it worked… kinda

**janjan:** elaborate

**vera:** he thinks i’m dead and is very angry about that.

**janjan:** is he going to do something about it?

**vera:** i don’t know

**janjan:** vera, he’s already threatened the heathers. he stabbed emmy.

**janjan:** is there something you need me to tell them?

**vera:** i don’t know. he might just be bluffing, he’s grieving

**janjan:** do you really want to give him the benefit of the doubt?

**vera:** i have to

**janjan:** you don’t

**vera:** i do, jan. our love is god.

**janjan:** what the fuck does that even mean

**vera:** it’s something he came up with, a poetic way of saying our love is all powerful

**janjan:** um

**janjan:** moving on.

**janjan:** did he give you any details about what he may or may not do?

**vera:** no

**janjan:** liar liar pants on f i r e

**vera:** janis i will block you so fast

**janjan:** ugh god fine keep very important details that could save someone’s life to ur self

**vera:** janis.

**janjan:** fine.

**janjan:** are you coming to thanksgiving

**vera:** idk mom’s just so uptight rn

**janjan:** tell her that seeing ur favorite cousin/sister and bullying ur little cousins would be amazing for ur mental health

**vera:** i don’t think she would buy that

**janjan:** well why don’t you think of something and we can talk everything out in person?

**vera:** i’ll try

**janjan:** thank you

**vera:** can’t say i’m looking forward to a five hour car ride tho

**janjan:** sucks 2 suck honestly you shouldn’t have moved

**vera:** I WAS ELEVEN

**janjan:** AND??

**vera:** I CANT CONTROL ANYTHING IN LIFE

**vera:** ESP AT ELEVEN

**janjan:** thats fair ig

**vera:** i’ll see if i can talk her into it

**janjan:** :)

**vera:** :)

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {11:49 P.M.}

**rude:** SHE UNBLOCKED ME AND WE HAD A WHOLE ASS CONVERSATION

**bro:** LETS GO BOYS WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**rude:** AND SHE DIDNT BLOCK ME AFTERWARDS

**rude:** she’s gonna try and talk her mom into letting her come to thanksgiving

**crushin:** absolutely incredible but like why now

**rude:** well he thinks shes dead and is angry abt that. she said he might do smth and then did not give me details that she most definitely has

**lasthope:** She’s probably just scared of what JD could do if he found out she told someone!

**rude:** oh yeah that definitely what it is but like

**rude:** ppl could be in danger

**lasthope:** Trauma is a powerful thing! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**hbic:** It sure would be nice if it was less powerful.

**crushin:** rt

**rude:** rt

**babey:** rt

**bro:** rt

**lasthope:** Rt

**bro:** damn it martha you ruined it

**lasthope:** Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things could be looking up!
> 
> ...
> 
> right?


	18. Excuse me, what the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crushin: well
> 
> crushin: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my birthday was yesterday (the 16th) and so this is my present to yall
> 
> tw: mentions of school shootings, use of pain meds, lots of the f word
> 
> seriously if school shooting mentions/implications mess you up, don't read the next few chapters

**myboy — > mygirl** {11:32 P.M.}

**myboy:** ronnie, i wasn’t gonna text you again, but goddamn.

**myboy:** ur dead and tomorrow is the day. the day we make them pay.

**myboy:** and then i’ll be with you. heaven won’t know what hit em.

**myboy:** our love is god, baby. and everyone will see that tomorrow.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**Veronica Sawyer’s Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_What the fuck?_

_I just got a text from JD saying that he’ll be with me tomorrow. That means death, right? Because he thinks I’m dead? Diary, I don’t want him to die! I don’t want anyone to die! But he’s planning on doing something drastic tomorrow._

_Mom won’t let me go to school. She thinks I’m still in a fragile place, but not fragile enough to make me go to a mental hospital. Good news, though! We’re going to Illinois for Thanksgiving! But I think Thanksgiving will be too late._

_JD is going to do whatever he’s planning and I can’t do anything about it. Are you kidding, Vera? You_ can _do something about it. You unblock your friends. You can text them and say “Don’t go to school tomorrow, my psycho boyfriend is gonna shoot the place up”. But you won’t do that, will you?_

_I know I should. I should. I will._

_Yeah, right. You asked for my counsel, I gave you my thoughts._ Be done with this now.

_I can’t do it. Not right now. But now is the only good time. I’m at a loss. I don’t want them to die, I really don’t. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, even people like Kurt and Ram. No one else should be hurt._

_Sincerely,_

_Conflicted_

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {10:21 A.M.}

**babey:** tfw when ur pain meds wear off while ur in class with the person who stabbed you

**betty:** oh rip

**jam:** oh rip

**honk:** oh rip

**babey:** y do they wear off so suddenly tho

**babey:** legit feel like im gonna throw up and the fricken math teacher isn’t helping

**jam:** damn you have two classes with him?

**babey:** yes

**honk:** fucking go to the nurse?????

**betty:** or the bathroom???

**babey:** no can do

**babey:** yk what maybe i can

**babey:** dad gave me my meds so i can take them at school

**honk:** heather that’s illegal

**honk:** you can’t carry your own medication at school

**babey:** oh well. am going to the bathroom now until i stop feeling like crap

**betty:** until i stop feeling like shit**

**babey:** thanks betty

**betty:** i gotchu

**honk:** which bathroom

**babey:** idk we’ll see where i end up

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**honeyduke — > bestbabey **{10:30 A.M.}

**honeyduke:** seriously heather which bathroom are you going to

**bestbabey:** seriously heather idk

**bestbabey:** i get lost in this school at least three times a week

**honeyduke:** we’re?? seniors??

**bestbabey:** and??? im stupid!!

**honeyduke:** no ur not, ur fifth in our class

**bestbabey:** irrelevant my rank probably dropped like thirty places

**bestbabey:** i’m in the one closest to the cafeteria

**honeyduke:** On my way!

**honeyduke:** omw**

**bestbabey:** lol see you then

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {10:45 A.M.}

**babey:** i’m medicated again!! haven’t kicked in tho!!!

**babey:** also i got to skip the rest of math it’s great

**honk:** did you make it back to the classroom

**babey:** barely!! walking hurts!!!

**betty:** lol i’ll come get you so we can go to anatomy

**honk:** let me know what we’re doing bc i don’t wanna go today

**babey:** no skipping!!!!

**honk:** it’s my fourth period r u sure i can’t skip

**babey:** yes??? fourth period is the middle of the day!!!!

**honk:** ur no fun i’m asking heather

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**simp — > straggot **{11:03 A.M.}

**simp:** can i skip fourth period

**staggot:** No.

**simp:** why nOT

**straggot:** Bc we have fourth period together and I will not sit through anatomy alone.

**simp:** we have anatomy together??

**staggot:** We have this conversation too often. Yes, we have the same fourth. I sit next to Cody George and Brooklyn Bass.

**simp:** who??

**straggot:** I-

**straggot:** We’ve gone to school with them since sixth grade!

**straggot:** How the fuck are you alive?

**simp:** fuckin spite idk

**simp:** anywayssssss wanna skip togetherrrrr

**straggot:** No.

**simp:** GOD you and heather are so LAME i just wanna not do fuckin SCIENCE but NOOOOOOOOO

**straggot:** Sorry.

**simp:** ur not

**straggot:** I’m not.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**the lowercase gang** {11:07 A.M.}

**honk:** ugh goddamn heather said no

**jam:** mega oof

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**Veronica Sawyer’s Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I don’t normally write during the day, but today’s an exception. I’m losing my fucking mind here at home, knowing something bad’s going to happen._

_My fucking boyfriend is going to shoot up the school. I just know it. When he was here, ranting his ass off, he said that his daddy had a gun and that people better run because “it’d be more fun that way.” What the fuck? Diary, I have to admit, I am really fucking stupid._

_I was so blind from fucking trauma that I couldn’t see what was happening. Be right back, Diary, I have to text Martha, so she can text everybody. I didn’t block her and JD didn’t notice._

_What a fucking idiot._

_Sincerely,_

_Stupid AF_

⛧┈♛┈⛧ _  
_

**favdaughter — > mom **{11:58 A.M.}

**favdaughter:** get out of the school

**mom:** Veronica! Hi!

**favdaughter:** hi. get out of the school

**mom:** Why…?

**favdaughter:** i think jd is going to shoot the place up and then kill himself

**mom:** Excuse me, what the fuck?

**favdaughter:** yeah

**mom:** Hold on a moment, while I add you to another chat. You will have to unblock everyone though.

**favdaughter:** add me and i’ll do it

⛧┈♛┈⛧

**saving vera** {12:04 P.M.}

**_MarthaDunnstock has added VeronicaSawyer to “saving vera”_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has unblocked HeatherDuke_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has unblocked HeatherMcNamara_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has unblocked HeatherChandler_ **

**_VeronicaSawyer has unblocked BettyFinn_ **

_**VeronicaSawyer has changed their name to vera** _

**vera:** ayo get out of the fucking school

**hbic:** Well, hello to you too.

**vera:** this isn’t a fucking joke, i think jd is going to shoot up the school

**hbic:** I fucking KNEW he had school shooter vibes!

**vera:** heather.

**rude:** heather.

**crushin:** heather.

**babey:** heather.

**bro:** heather.

**lasthope:** Heather.

**bro:** god fucking DAMN IT MARTHA EVERY TIME

**lasthope:** I’m sorry!!

**hbic:** Sorry for being right.

**vera:** h e a t h e r

**hbic:** Listen, I don’t think they’ll let us leave without parental permission.

**vera:** damn schools and their safety protocols.

**babey:** hwy teh p aim stuff id kickimh in adn i still fewl throwy uppy

**babey:** im giing to teh batrhoomm

**vera:** guys seriously, y’all need to get out of there

**rude:** OH SO YOU CAN SAY YALL BUT I CANT

**rude:** THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

**vera:** SHUT UP JANIS

**rude:** HOW DID YOU KNOW

**vera:** ONLY YOU WOULD GET MAD AT THAT NOW PLZ SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS LIVES

**babey:** dud ysll hear taht

**bro:** yeah

**hbic:** You guys see the lockdown lights, right?

**bro:** yeah

**crushin:** well

**crushin:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh
> 
> sorry?


	19. Say hi to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter i rip off seventeen and i am damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi
> 
> MAJOR FUCKING TW FOR SCHOOL SH**TINGS (SERIOUSLY IF THESE MESS YOU UP SKIP THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS) also tw for suicide.
> 
> i'll put a summary at the end if you still wanna know what happened.

**saving vera** {12:17 P.M.}

**babey:** help im on caf bathroim

 **crushin:** i’m sorry hon but they aren’t letting us leave

 **vera:** i’m on my way

 **lasthope:** If the police are here already, you won’t be able to get through their barrier

 **vera:** i’ll make them listen to me. i’m the only one who jd will listen to

 **hbic:** We’re having a crisis, please keep your hero complex out of the chat.

 **vera:** sorry

 **babey:** the alrams are soloudd

 **babey:** adn fir waht

 **babey:** do they habe to kwwp playong the same announcement ovdr and over

 **bro:** how is it that you can spell big words but not little ones

 **babey:** magic idk

 **babey:** heather i need help

 **crushin:** i know, but we can’t leave our classrooms. just lock the stall and hide your feet

 **babey:** heather it’s too loud and flashy i don’t like it

 **crushin:** hide and try to stay quiet, it’ll be okay

 **babey:** i don’t like it

 **hbic:** None of us like it, Heather.

 **crushin:** fucking shut up heather. switch chats hon i’ll help you

 **babey:** ok

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Outside Westerburg High School** {12:37 P.M.}

Veronica ran towards the barrier and pushed past crowds of anxious parents. Police officers were busy yelling at people, telling them to stand back, that there was nothing they could do right now. Veronica made her way to an officer that wasn’t addressing the crowd or talking to anybody and began to speak to him.

“Let me in, please.”

The officer raised his eyebrows in disbelief, wondering who the hell Veronica thought she was. “Kid, I can’t do that. We can’t let anyone through until the threat is neutralized-”

Veronica waved his words aside and interrupted him, “Yeah, yeah. I know the threat. I know why he’s doing this, I know where he got the gun, and I know that he won’t surrender until he’s completed his mission. So, for the love of all those kids in there, let me in and I might be able to help.”

The officer, whose name was Frey, according to his badge, glanced between Veronica and the school before letting out a sigh. “Wait here, I’ll get the captain.” Veronica let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes for a moment. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up her messages.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {12:45 P.M.}

**vera:** i think a police officer is going to let me through the barrier

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Outside Westerburg High School** {12:45 P.M.}

Veronica got no reply. She was somewhat okay with that. They were probably scared out of their minds, not worried about who was texting them. She stood still for a minute, wishing she had brought more than a cardigan to keep her warm when Frey came back with a man who looked very official. He introduced himself as Captain Lance and immediately demanded to know what she knew. Vera rolled her eyes and demanded in turn that she be let through the barrier. Sensing he had no other choice, Lance let her through. They walked through the parking lot to the area where the police had set up camp. As she walked, parents screamed at police officers, asking why she could be let through but they couldn’t.

Officers who looked like they hated their jobs yelled at the crowd to stay back and stay calm. This only enraged parents further and made the officers regret their career path even more. Once Veronica and Lance made it back to the police camp, he began grilling her on everything she knew.

“Who’s doing this?”

“Jason Dean, but everybody calls him JD.”

“And why is that?”

“Would you really want to be called Jason for your entire life?” No response from Lance. Veronica decided that his first name must be Jason and moved on quickly. “His mom called him that before she died.”

“How and when did she die?”

“Five years ago, cancer.” Her phone buzzed and she opened the notification. It was from JD.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **myboy — > mygirl **{12:56 P.M.}

**myboy:** just one more hour baby. i’ll be with you soon. i’m done with the a and b halls. moving on. i love you, ronnie.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Outside Westerburg High School** {12:56 P.M.}

Vera swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. She snapped her attention back to Captain Lance. “You have one hour ‘til he commits suicide.” Lance did a double-take.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“He just texted me,” Veronica stated plainly. She turned her phone to the police officer who pulled it closer to his face. His eyes widened and he whispered something into the radio on his shoulder. He turned back to Veronica and questioned her further.

“Who are you and what’s your relationship to JD?”

“My name is Veronica Sawyer, I’m seventeen, and JD is my boyfriend. He happens to think I’m dead.”

“He-”

“He thinks I’m dead, yes. There was this whole thing with him wanting to get revenge on everyone at this school who had ever wronged us and I thought by… you know… fake hanging myself, he would give up this idea. Instead, it just furthered his idea and now I’m a martyr.”

Lance rubbed his forehead in an ‘I-don’t-get-paid-enough-for-this’ kind of way. He muttered something about teenage drama and met Veronica’s eyes. “Well, you’re the girlfriend. Any ideas on how to get him to stop?”

“I could talk to him. Let me go in there and talk to him, he’ll listen to me.”

“Absolutely not.” Veronica began to protest and Lance cut her off, “If you want to talk to him, call him. He clearly has his phone and we have a negotiator here that can help you talk to him, but I can’t send a kid in there. If you got hurt, I would lose my job in a heartbeat.”

Vera considered her options. Option one: run into the building and make a break for the C-Hall where Heather C. and Heather D. were. Option two: call JD and try to reason with him. Option three: somehow convince the captain to let her into the building.

Option two seemed to be the only viable choice. She was ushered towards a young lady with a vest that read “POLICE NEGOTIATION” on it. The lady introduced herself as Amanda Walhing, a negotiation expert from the Fort Wayne Police Station. The two of them sat down and Wahling began talking Vera through everything she would need to say.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Inside Westerburg High School, Room 307-C** {1:05 P.M.}

Heather Duke had shoved herself into a cabinet under the sink. She knew a few other of the small kids had done the same, but everyone else was in the back corner, hiding behind the teacher’s desk. Ms. Lewis was standing next to the door with a box cutter. _What a whole lot of good that’ll do,_ Heather thought bitterly from her cabinet. _A gun vs a box cutter._ Heather rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone. The mass group chat was disturbingly quiet, but at least Heather knew that the other Heathers were okay.

Okay in a relative sense, obviously. She knew they were alive and somewhat unhurt. On occasion, she would catch Heather C’s eyes. Heather looked like she wasn’t even in her body. They had been listening to the lockdown alarms for over an hour. “There is someone in the building. Everyone get to a safe place. Locks, lights, and out of sight. Locks, lights, and out of sight. Locks, lights, and out if sight.” Then there would be a five-second pause (Heather had counted) before the announcement started up again.

It was driving Emmy crazy. Heather was doing her best to help Emmy avoid a meltdown, and for now, she was doing okay. If it went on for much longer, though, Heather was afraid Emmy might have had enough and start running. Heather knew the chances of JD running into Emmy in the halls was slim, but not quite zero.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {1:15 P.M.}

**crushin:** everyone check in?

 **bro:** in the gym, haven’t heard anything yet.

 **martha:** In the auditorium, I also haven’t heard anything.

 **hbic:** alive

 **babey:** vbdhlksjzdvn

 **crushin:** it’s okay, my love. i don’t think it’ll go on for much longer

 **hbic:** BUJFVSLJDBV YOU REALLY HAD TO SAY THAT

 **crushin:** IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

 **bro:** WHATIS HAPPENING

 **crushin:** HES IN OUR HALL

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **northshore’s best seniors** {12:22 P.M.}

**spacespacespace:** y’all ever be in a group chat while the group is going through a school shooting

 **womaninstem:** janis W H A T

 **spacespacespace:** i have so much adrenaline running through me rn i might pass out

 **reginald:** Um, please don’t.

 **gaymian:** great advice from regina

 **spacespacespace:** hey it’s not her fault she has bad people skills

 **reginald:** Hey, it’s not my fault I have bad people skills.

 **reginald:** Aww babe <3

 **gaymian:** vomit

 **savethebees:** which school is it can i post it on my tea acc

 **blonde:** omg gretchen you can’t just post other people’s school shootings on ur story

 **savethebees:** right, sorry

 **womaninstem:** CAN WE GET BACK TO THE FACT THAT JANIS IS IN A GC WHERE THERES A SCHOOL SHOOTING

 **spacespacespace:** YEAH ITS SO STRESSFUL AND I DONT WANT TO LEAVE BUT ALSO I MIGHT PASS OUT

 **gaymian:** GO TO THE NURSE OR I WILL MAKE HER COME TO YOU

 **spacespacespace:** MAKE HER COME TO ME IDK IF I CAN WALK THAT FAR ALONE

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Inside Westerburg High School, Room 307-C** {1:24 P.M.}

Heather closed her eyes tight. The door handle wiggled quickly and then stopped. Heather strained her ears to try and hear anything outside of the room. All she heard were the sniffles of her classmates behind Ms. Lewis’ desk and the slight _click_ of a gun reloading. Heather’s breath caught in her throat as she realized what was going to happen. Suddenly, the front wall of the classroom became littered with bullet holes as JD shot through the wall, where teachers normally have their desks, and never had Heather been so relieved that Ms. Lewis kept hers in the back corner.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Outside Westerburg High School** {1:24 P.M.}

“He’s in the C-Hall, my friends are in there.” Veronica was starting to panic. He was too close to Heather and Heather for her liking. Wahling had finished explaining everything she needed to do by now, but Vera’s mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about the layout of the school and how the cafeteria was connected to the C-Hall and how Emmy was in the bathroom right there and if he kept walking straight he would be at the gym where Betty was and if he turned after the bathroom he’d be at the auditorium-

“Veronica?” Wahling said, snapping Veronica out of her state. “Are you ready? The way he’s moving, he’ll hit the gym soon and we've been told there’s a bunch of kids there.”

“There’s a bunch of kids everywhere,” Veronica muttered under her breath. She picked up her phone and searched for JD’s contact. She took a deep breath and hit the call button.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Inside Westerburg High School, Girls Cafeteria Restroom** {1:30 P.M.}

Heather hated it. She hated everything that was happening. Her stab wound hurt, she felt like she was going to throw up, and the lockdown announcement was driving her up a wall. If they didn’t turn it off soon Heather was going to have to make a run for it, which she knows wouldn’t end well for her. Heather Duke had been helping it but now Heather wasn’t responding to her messages and Emmy had no idea what to do. She could hear the rattling of doorknobs and the sound of the gun firing was getting closer.

The door to the girls' bathroom burst open and Emmy covered her mouth. She had situated herself on top of the toilet so she remained unseen from the bottom opening of the stall. Doors were being pushed open, one by one, until he stood right outside of her stall. Heather sat there completely frozen with both of her hands over her mouth. She kept her eyes trained on the ugly tiled floor, not willing to look up through the gap. She heard the door get pushed on gently and when it didn’t swing open, he started banging on the door. Emmy let out a small cry and braced herself for the inevitable.

But then his phone rang. He stopped banging on the door and set his gun on the counter. Emmy let out a sigh of relief as she heard him answer the phone.

“Well, it’s really quite fucked to call me from my dead girlfriend’s phone, isn’t it?”

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Transcript of a call from Veronica Sawyer to Jason Dean** {1:35 P.M.}

**J:** Well, it’s really quite fucked to call me from my dead girlfriend’s phone, isn’t it? 

**V:** Well, it would be if, you know, I was dead.

 **J:** [ _silence_ ] What?

 **V:** You really pulled a Romeo here. Didn’t stop to check if I was actually alive or wait five fucking minutes before going and doing something dumb.

 **J:** What I am doing is not _dumb,_ I’m doing this for us, you bitch!

 **V:** Is that any way to talk to your newly not-dead girlfriend?

 **Unknown:** Veronica, let’s dial it back on the insults.

 **J:** [ _quietly_ ] Who is that? Who’s listening to us?

 **V:** Who isn’t? You’re shooting up a school and you think I’m just calling you on a whim?

 **J:** [ _laughing_ ] Well, why don’t you join me? Come join the fun!

 **V:** No! JD! I don’t want anyone else to die, I don’t want any part of that!

 **J:** Baby, I’m doing this for you! For us! For ANYONE WHO’S EVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO US! THEY’RE THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING! THE REASON WE’RE FUCKING… DAMAGED.

 **V:** Okay. Fine. We’re damaged, really damaged. But that _does not_ make us wise, JD. We’re not special, or different. We don’t choose who lives or who dies.

 **J:** And why not? Isn’t our love god?

 **V:** JD, c’mon. Come out here and surrender so we can be normal fucking teenagers.

 **J:** Oh yeah? And what would we do, if I could come out there, unharmed and free and all that shit?

 **V:** See bad movies, sneak a beer, watch TV. We could… go bowling or bake brownies. Don’t you want that? To be seventeen with me? [ _sighing_ ] That’s all I want to do. If you could just come out here, peacefully…

 **J:** [ _exasperated_ ] I can’t do that Ronnie. You’re just going to hurt me or leave me just like everyone else.

 **V:** People hurt us, or they vanish, and you know what, you’re right. That really blows. But, we let go, take a deep breath and move on, not _shoot up a fucking high school!_

 **J:** You really think we could go camping, play some poker, eat chili fries, go to prom, and dance with no consequences?

 **V:** I do. Do you?

 **J:** I do. I want to be seventeen, it’s just so hard.

 **V:** I know. But if we’ve still got the right, I want to be seventeen with you. So, what’s it gonna be?

 **J:** I am damaged. _Far_ too damaged. But you’re not beyond repair, you know? I hope you miss me and I wish you could kiss me right now. Then you’d know that I _worship_ you and I would trade my life for yours.

 **V:** Oh my God…

 **J:** And once I disappear…

 **V:** Wait, hold on!

 **J:** Clean up the mess down here!

 **V:** Not this way, JD! Stop!

 **J:** Our love is God. [ _silence_ ] Our love is God. [ _silence_ ] Our love is God. [ _silence_ ] Ronnie, can’t you hear me? Our _LOVE is GOD_!

 **V:** [ _quietly, sadly_ ] Say hi to God.

[ _A single gunshot fires. A girl screams loudly_ ]

**End of call.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ding dong the witch is dead
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> Summary: Veronica goes to the school and tells police officers what's happening. She calls JD and talks with him ("Seventeen" mixed with "I Am Damaged") and the JD commits suicide. Different POVs from the Heathers are sprinkled throughout. Also JD kills himself in the bathroom Emmy is in.


	20. Back to you, Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan and donna from channel 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of school shootings, references to suicide, implied disassociation

**Channel 17 News** {2:17 P.M.}

“Folks, we’ve received word that the person responsible for the Westerburg High School shooting has killed himself before police could enter the school. The shooter has been identified as seventeen-year-old Jason Dean. His father, known around here as Big Bud Dean, has refused to comment on the situation. Now, over to Donna, who is currently outside of Westerburg High School.”

Donna stands outside of the high school, with parents and flashing blue and red lights behind her. She smiles her signature news-caster smile at the camera and waits for her cue to begin speaking. After a few seconds of dead silence, she begins. “Thanks, Dan. Reporting live from outside Westerburg High School, hundreds of parents are still waiting to hear if their children are okay. Despite the fact that police were able to enter the building forty minutes ago, only a few classes have emerged into the parking lot.

“Now, this is a big school, so we know that it may take a while to clear everyone out, but that fact is not putting any parents at ease. At this very moment, we still have no idea if any students or teachers have died in this tragic incident. As soon as we get word, you’ll be the first to know. Now to Claire with the weather.”

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {2:48 P.M.}

**crushin:** what’s going on

 **bro:** fr i haven’t heard anything in like an hour

 **lasthope:** They even turned off the alarms, that means something happened, right?

 **babey:** hes ded

 **crushin:** what

 **babey:** ded

 **babey:** vivvy knows

 **vera:** heather was he in ur bathroom?

 **babey:** yis

 **vera:** omg i am so sorry

 **babey:** mans died in front of me

 **babey:** alsi i think adrenaline overrides poan medication

 **bro:** if we ever get out of here you can have more

 **babey:** frick yeah my dudes

 **bro:** fuck*

 **babey:** thx

 **rude:** soooo, everyone’s safe and alive? we havent heard from chandler yet

 **crushin:** chandler is str8 up not in her body rn i say we give her a lil while

 **rude:** oh. but she’s alive?

 **crushin:** yep.

 **hbic:**.

 **rude:** thanks heather glad to see ur all good

 **vera:** umm yall want distract yallselves

 **rude:** so when you say yall its fine? homophobia

 **vera:** janis we had this conversation like three hours ago

 **rude:** just sayinnn

 **lasthope:** Yes, we’d like a distraction

 **vera:** okay how’d y’all get ur users in this chat

 **rude:** VERA WHY CANT I SAY YALL

 **vera:** BECAUSE I SAID SO

 **rude:** IM OLDER

 **vera:** I DONT GIVE A FUCK

 **babey:** i got mine bc i’m babey

 **vera:** makes sense

 **lasthope:** I got mine because I was the only person you hadn’t blocked and Betty changed mine to this!

 **rude:** we had a thing where everyone changed someone ele’s user

 **vera:** else’s**

 **rude:** shut up

 **vera:** who gave you yours jan

 **rude:** heather d bc i changed her name and she thought i was being rude so she changed mine to this

 **rude:** and i changed betty’s to bro bc she’s a bro

 **bro:** thanks fam

 **hbic:** Emmy changed mine bc she panicked and thought this fit.

 **babey:** sirry

 **hbic:** It’s okay.

 **crushin:** im watching her type from my cabinet and she’s so slow omg heather you good my dude?

 **hbic:** No.

 **crushin:** okay

 **vera:** what’s urs abt heather

 **crushin:** nothing

 **rude:** mmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm

 **crushin:** janis was just being fucking rude

 **rude:** im just telling the truth

 **rude:** heather has a big gay crush on youinfsvglzjarblajkgndbjvmz

 **crushin:** SHUT UP JANIS

 **vera:** what a name heather. are they from europe?

 **rude:** Hi, it’s Janis’s girlfriend saving her from making a mistake. They’re not allowed to have their phone back until she pinky promises not to snitch her friend’s crush.

 **vera:** JANIS HAS A GIRLFRIEND????????!!!!!?!?!!?!?!!!

 **rude:** Yes, it’s Regina.

 **vera:** really??? hold up

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **DamianHubbard — > VeronicaSawyer **{3:07 P.M.}

_**VeronicaSawyer has unblocked DamianHubbard** _

**VeronicaSawyer:** add me to to the rejanis gc

 **DamianHubbard:** how do you know abt that??

 **VeronicaSawyer:** i’m not dumb also i just found out they’re dating and i figured yall would have smth like that

 **DamianHubbard:** you aint wrong hold on

 **VeronicaSawyer:** i’ll unblock everyone after i get added

 **DamianHubbard:** kk

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {3:10 P.M.}

**vera:** anyways

 **vera:** whos ur crush heather

 **crushin:** no one i don’t have one

 **vera:** are you sure about that

 **crushin:** yes vera

 **crushin:** yes, very*******

 **vera:** i am making it my Life Mission to find out who you’re crushing on

 **crushin:** good luck you’ll never find her

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **the lowercase gang** {3:13 P.M.}

**jam:** oh heatherrrrrrr

 **honk:** shut UP JANIS SHUT UPPPPPPP I DONT EVEN LIKE HER

 **jam:** YOU DO IT SO OBVIOUS PLS

 **betty:** yk i agree w janis

 **jam:** i bet if we added martha and heather they’d agree

 **honk:** they use caps they’re not allowed in

 **jam:** mmhmm

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {3:15 P.M.}

**rude:** hey martha and heather do y’all think heather likes verakjbdvzfskjbvj

 **rude:** Regina again, I’m going to lock her out of her phone for a little bit.

 **lasthope:** Yes, I do think Heather likes her. A lot.

 **hbic:** Heather’s in denial.

 **crushin:** fuck all of you, honestly

 **crushin:** they’re letting us out of the classroom thank god

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **honeyduke — > bestbabey **{3:18 P.M.}

**honeyduke:** imma try and talk an officer into letting me get you out of there

 **bestbabey:** pls do

 **honeyduke:** theyre being difficult ugh

 **honeyduke:** okay i am getting an escort

 **honeyduke:** On my way!

 **bestbabey:**?

 **honeyduke:** omw***

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Inside Westerburg High School, Girls Cafeteria Restroom** {3:19 P.M.}

The door flew open and Emmy let out a sharp gasp. Several pairs of fleet swept the room and there was a chorus of “clear” from the people who had rushed in. Emmy didn’t move, her eyes shut as tight as she could have. She had started crying a while ago, which she hated. She didn’t like how crying felt, but there were times when you just couldn’t keep the tears back.

There was a small knock on her stall door and when Heather didn’t say anything, the person who knocked did. “Emmy?” It was Heather Duke. Heather Duke was safe. Emmy tried to move to unlock the door, but couldn’t. “Emmy, honey, can you unlock the door?” She let out a small no and she heard a light sigh and some shuffling.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Heather had slid under the door to come and get her. Heather tried to help her get up, but Emmy was frozen, unable to move after having been in the same position for so long. Heather’s legs felt the same way because of her cramped position in the cabinet, but to her, Emmy was more important than the ache in her legs.

“Emmy, I know you don’t want to move, but if you don’t come with me, they’re gonna make your dad or your mom come get you. Do you want that?” Emmy shook her head and opened her eyes and met Heather’s gaze. They stared at each other for a while and, slowly, Emmy began to move her legs out of their cramped position. Once her feet were back on the ground, Heather took her hand and helped her stand up. She unlocked the stall door and the police officers escorted them back to the hall and out of the school.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **saving vera** {3:29 P.M.}

**crushin:** i have secured the babey

 **babey:** i have been secured

 **vera:** thank god

 **bro:** they got us out of the gym

 **lasthope:** They’re about to get us!

 **hbic:** I am outside, where is everyone?

 **crushin:** we’re going down the steps where are you

 **hbic:** They put me outside the band hall.

 **crushin:** On my way!

 **crushin:** god fucking damn it

 **bro:** On my way! to the band hall

 **bro:** pain

 **lasthope:** What’s so bad about On my way! I think it’s cute!

 **hbic:** You would think it’s cute.

 **vera:** heather dont be mean

 **hbic:** Your boyfriend just shot up the school, I’m allowed to be mean.

⛧┈♛┈⛧

 **Channel 17 News** {4:45 P.M.}

**“** Donna here, reporting live from outside Westerburg High School. The police have finally cleared everyone out of the building and we have four confirmed deaths, including Jason Dean, and over 100 injuries. Luckily, the rest of the students and staff have survived this terrible ordeal. Back to you, Dan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're okay
> 
> shoutout if you know where i stole dan and donna from :^)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think!!!


End file.
